The Gift
by A.J Kim
Summary: Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah cinta si Viking Tampan dengan mempelainya yang polos namun keras kepala? sanggupkah mereka bertahan dengan semua perbedaan dan konflik yang terjadi antara dua keluarga mereka yang berseteru? Perjalanan panjang dan melelahkan, serta kejadian-kejadian lucu saat mereka berlayar.(YUNJAE/YAOI)
1. Chapter 1

**_Title : The Gift_**

_**Author Remake : A.j kim**_

**_Story by : Julie Garwood_**

**_Cast : DBSK/JYJ, dll._**

**_Genre : Romance, humor, family_**

* * *

><p><em>Korea, 1802<em>

Tinggal masalah waktu sebelum para tamu upacara pernikahan itu saling bunuh, bangsawan seperti Sir Choi Tae kyung telah mengambil segala tindakan untuk mengantipasi, tentu saja, karena Raja Lee In hwan sendiri yang menentukan upacara tersebut. Ia bertindak sebagai tuan rumah sampai raja Korea itu tiba, tugas yang diterimanya dengan rasa _sukacita_ yang sama seperti jika ia dianugrahi hukum pukulan selama tiga hari berturut turut; tapi titah tersebut datang dari raja sendiri. Dan Tae kyung , yang memang selalu patuh dan setia seketika mematuhi. Baik keluarga Kim maupun maupun keluarga Jung memprotes keras pilihannya.

Tapi keberatan yang mereka ajukan tidak ada gunanya karena sang raja bersikeras agar keinginannya dituruti, Tae kyung mengerti alasan dibalik keputusan itu, sayangnya ia adalah satu satunya orang di Korea yang masih memiliki hubungan cukup baik dengan kedua keluarga. Ia takkan membanggakan fakta itu. Ia yakin waktunya di dunia yang indah ini bisa dihitung dengan jari. Karena upacara pernikahan itu akan dilakukan di wilayah netral, raja yakin bahwa semua yang hadir dalam upacara tersebut akan bersikap sopan. Tapi tentunya Tae kyung lebih tahu akan seperti apa kenyataannya.

Orang orang disekelilingnya seperti bernafsu untuk membunuh. Satu kata saja diucapkan dengan nada suara yang salah, satu tindakan yang dianggap sedikit mengancam saja bisa menjadi pemicu pertumpahan darah. Mereka memang gatal ingin saling serang. Ekspresi wajah mereka menunjukkan semua itu.

Sang uskup yang menggunakan jubah upacara berwarna putih, duduk disebuah kursi bersandaran tinggi diantara kedua keluarga yang berseteru. Ia tidak menengok kekiri, tempat keluarga Kim berkumpul, ataupun kekanan, tempat prajurit keluarga Jung berdiri, tapi menatap lurus kedepan. Untuk melewatkan waktu, pendeta itu mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke lengan kayu kursinya. Ia tampak seperti baru saja makan ikan basi. Uskup itu sesekali mendesah keras, suara yang menurut Taekyung mirip rengekan kuda tua yang rewel, kemudian membiarkan keheningan kembali menyelimuti aula besar itu.

Tae kyung menggeleng putus asa. Ia tahu bahwa ia tidak akan mengharapkan bantuan apapun dari sang Uskup begitu keributan yang sebenarnya pecah. Kedua mempelai menunggu di kamar terpisah dilantai atas. Baru setelah raja hadir, mereka akan dibimbing, atau _diseret_ ke aula. Semoga Tuhan melindungi mereka, karena bisa dipastikan semua akan kacau.

Sungguh hari yang naas, Taekyung terpaksa menyiagakan pasukan penjaganya sendiri diantara para kesatria raja mengelilingi aula sebagai upaya pencegahan tambahan. Tindakan seperti itu dalam sebuah upacara pernikahan sungguh belum pernah didengar, tapi begitu juga dengan kenyataan bahwa para tamu hadir dengan senjata lengkap seperti hendak berperang. Rombongan Kim membawa senjata sangat lengkap sampai sampai mereka kesulitan bergerak. Sang raja telah memberitahu Taekyung bahwa ia bersikeras membuat semua orang di kerajaannya memiliki hubungan baik. Dan sang bangsawan tidak punya jawaban untuk harapan kekanak kanakan seperti itu.

Tapi meski gila, Inhwan tetap raja mereka, dan brengsek, pikir Taekyung, para tamu dalam upacara pernikahan ini seharusnya sedikit menunjukkan rasa hormat. Kelakuan mereka yang keterlaluan tidak seharusnya diterorir. Dua orang paman yang sudah cukup usia lanjut dari keluarga Kim terang terangan telah mengelus elus hulu pedang mereka, nyata-nyata mengantisipasi pertumpahan darah. Keluarga Jung segera melihatnya dan membalas dengan serempak maju. Tapi mereka tidak menyentuh senjata masing masing dan sebenarnya kebanyakan orang orang Jung bahkan tidak bersenjata

Suara ribut-ribut yang terdengar dari halaman menarik perhatian Taekyung. Asisten pribadi sang raja, seorang pria berwajah masam bernama Han byul, bergegas menaiki tangga. Ia mengenakan busana indah, tapi kaus kaki merah dan tunik putih itu membuat tubuhnya yang gemuk tampak semakin bulat. Taekyung merasa Han byul menyerupai seekor ayam jago yang gemuk. Karena Han byul teman baiknya, ia hanya menyimpan pendapat itu dalam hati.

Keduanya segera berpelukkan. Kemudian Han byul mundur selangkah, dengan suara berbisik ia berkata, "Aku berkuda mendahului selama hampir lima kilimeter terakhir. Raja akan tiba beberapa menit lagi."

"Oh, terima kasih Tuhan." Kelegaan tampak jelas diwajahnya. Ia menyeka bulir-bulir keringat di dahi dengan saputangan linennya.

Sepintas Han byul melongok melewati bahu Taekyung, kemudian menggelengkan kepala." Suasana di aulamu seperti kuburan," bisiknya "Apa kau repot menjaga para tamu terhibur?"

Taekyung menatapnya tak percaya. "Terhibur? Han byul, hanya sesuatu seperti upacara pengorbanan manusia yang akan membuat orang-orang barbar itu merasa terhibur."

"Kulihat selera humormu rupanya telah membantumu melalui semua kekerasan ini." Katanya.

"Aku tidak bercanda." Bentak sang bangsawan. "Kau juga akan berhenti tersenyum begitu menyadari setiap saat situasi bisa berubah tak terkendali. Keluarga Kim tidak datang membawa hadiah, kawan. Mereka berrpakaian lengkap untuk maju perang. Oh ya, aku tidak bohong." Ia cepat cepat menambahkan ketika temannya menggeleng gelengkan kepala tidak percaya.

Ketika raja Korea memasuki aula utama, pasukan prajurit seketika menurunkan busur mereka, meskipun anak panahnya masih tetap terpasang agar bisa beraksi dengan cepat bila diperlukan.

Uskup segera meninggalkan kursinya, membungkuk hormat secara alami pada rajanya, kemudian mempersilahkan rajanya duduk. Dua penasihat raja, dengan tangan penuh dokumen mengekor dibelakanng sang raja. Taekyung menanti hingga pemimpinnya duduk, kemudian menghampiri untuk berlutut didepannya.

"Berdirilah, Choi Taekyung, bantu aku memimpin acara penting ini." Titah sang raja. Raja tersenyum pada pengikutnya dengan ekspetasi polos. Taekyung balas tersenyum, ada aura kebaikan, ketulusan diwajah pemimpinnya.

Saat Taekyung membungkuk sebagai jawaban atas komando itu, raja memutar tubuh dikursinya dan mendongak pada Sir Han byul. "Dimana semua para perempuan? Sepertinya aku tidak melihat ada seorang wanita pun disini. Kenapa, Han byul?"

Han byul tak ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada raja, bahwa laki-laki yang hadir tidak mengajak para perempuan karena mereka siap untuk berperang. Bukan berpesta pora. Kejujuran sepertinya hanya akan melukai perasaan rajanya yang halus.

"Ya, raja patriot," Han byul buru buru menjawab. "Saya juga tidak melihat ternyata tidak ada perempuan sama sekali."

"Tapi kenapa?" desak sang raja.

Tidak ada penjelasan logis sama sekali dikepala Hanbyul untuk keganjilan tersebut. Putus asa, ia berseru pada temannya. "Kenapa, Taekyung?"

Sang bangsawan baru saja sampai di pintu masuk, ia menangkap nada panik dalam suara kawannya dan segera berbalik. "Perjalanan kemari akan terlalu berat untuk... para wanita yang lemah itu." Jelasnya.

Taekyung nyaris tersandung omongannya sendiri. Kebohongan itu sungguh keterlaluan, tentu saja, karena siapapun yang pernah bertemu perempuan-perempuan dari keluarga Kim tahu bahwa mereka setangguh anjing hutan. Tapi ingatan raja rupanya tidak lagi tajam, karena anggukannnya menunjukkan bahwa ia puas dari penjelasan itu.

Mempelai pria, seorang bangsawan dari keluarga Jung yang ramping dan jangkung itu memasuki aula, sebuah jalan telah tersibak untuk dilaluinya.

Mempelai pria berjalan memasuki ruangan seperti seorang pejuang raksasa yang siap menginspeksi anak buahnya. Seandainya ia buruk rupa, Taekyung membayangkannya sebagai sosok _Genghis Khan_ muda yang arogan. Namun bangsawan dari keluarga Jung itu tidak buruk rupa. Ia diberkati dengan rambut berwarna gelap merah kecoklatan, dan sepasang mata hijau cerah, wajahnya kurus bersudut tajam.

Yunho, panggilan dari keluarga intinya, adalah salah satu bangsawan termuda di kerajaan. Usianya baru empat belas tahun lewat beberapa hari. Ayahnya, Jung Jae yul yang berpengaruh, sedang berada di luar negri melaksanakan tugas penting untuk pemerintahannya dan karena itu tidak bisa mendampingi putranya selama upacara pernikahan ini, bahkan sang ayah tidak tahu menahu perkawinan ini akan berlangsung. Taekyung tahu laki laki itu pasti akan murka ketika mendengar kabar ini. Dalam keadaan biasa saja beliau adalah orang yang tidak ramah, dan ketika dipancing ia bisa sekejam setan.

Namun, meskipun Taekyung tidak menyukai pemimpin keluarga Jung itu, ia tidak bisa tidak menyukai Yunho. Ia pernah menemani pemuda itu beberapa kali, dan setiap kali ia melihat betapa Yunho mendengar pendapat orang lain. Dan kemudian melakukan apa yang dirasanya baik. Memang Yunho baru berusia empat belas tahun, tapi sudah seperti pria dewasa. Taekyung menghormati anak itu, ia juga merasa kasihan kepadanya, karena dalam semua kunJungan bersama mereka, taekyung belum pernah melihat Yunho tersenyum. Sayang sekali pikir Taekyung.

Jung Yunho mengarahkan tatapannya pada raja Korea saat ia berjalan untuk berdiri dihadapannya. Taekyung terus memperhatikannya. Ia tahu kalau Yunho telah diperintahkan oleh paman-pamannya agar tidak berlutut didepan raja kecuali diperintahkan untuk melakukannya.

Yunho mengabaikan perintah mereka. Ia berlutut dengan bertumpu pada satu kaki, menundukan kepalanya dan menyatakan kesetiannya dengan suara tegas. Ketika raja bertanya apakah ia raja patrotnya, seulas senyum samar melembutkan raut wajanya.

"Ye, My Lord." Jawab Yunho." Anda adalah raja patriot saya."

Kekaguman Choi Taekyung terhadap bangsawan muda tersebut naik sepuluh kali lipat, ia juga bisa melihat dari senyum sang raja bahwa ia juga senang. Tapi kerabat Yunho tidak. Sorot geram mereka cukup panas untuk menimbulkan kebakaran. Keluarga Kim tampak senang. Mereka terkikik girang.

Yunho tiba-tiba berdiri dalam gerakan halus. Ia berbalik untuk menatap rombongan keluarga Kim dengan ekspresi sedingin es sampai seringai kurang ajar mereka lenyap. Anak muda itu sama sekali tidak memperhatikan kerabatnya. Ia berdiri tegak dengan kaki mengangkang dengan tangan terjalin dibalik punggungnya, dan menatap lurus kedepan. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kebosanan.

Taekyung membatin, apakah topeng kebosanan Yunho akan bertahan selama upacara yang panjang itu. Dengan pertanyaan menghiasi benaknya, ia pergi menjemput mempelai Yunho.

Taekyung bisa mendengar tangis meraung raung sang mempelai ketika ia tiba dilantai dua. Suara itu terputus oleh teriakkan marah seorang laki laki. Sang bangsawan mengetuk pintu dua kali sebelum Sir Kim Kang In, ayah namja cantik yang akan menjadi calon istri Yunho membukanya. Wajahnya merah karena marah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Sudah kutunggu dari tadi." Bentak Sir Kang In.

"Kedatangan raja agak tertunda." Jawab Taekyung.

Jawabannya disambut anggukan. "masuklah Taekyung. Bantu aku membanya turun. Dia benar benar keras kepala."

Taekyung nyaris tersenyum." Kudengar sikap keras kepala memang bukan hal aneh untuk anak anak semuda itu."

"Aku belum mendengar hal itu." Gumam sir kang In. "Sejujurnya baru kali ini aku hanya berdua dengan Jaejoong. Aku hanya tidak yakin bahwa dia tahu pasti siapa aku."

Taekyung tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya terhadap komentar bangsawan Kim yang mengagetkan ini." Kang In. "Katanya dengan memanggil nama depan Kim Kang In," seingatku kau punya dua anak perempuan laninnya, dan keduanya lebih tua daripada Jaejoong. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa begitu..."

Kim Kang In tidak membiarkannya menyelesaikan kelimatnya. "Aku tidak pernah harus bersama mereka." Gumamnya.

Taekyung merasa pengakuan itu sungguh memalukan. Ia menggelengkan kepala dan mengikuti Kang In ke kamar. Seketika ia melihat seorang namja cantik sedang duduk di ceruk kursi jendela, menatap keluar.

Jaejoong berhenti menangis ketika melihatnya. Taekyung merasa bahwa Jaejoong adalah mempelai yang paling memukau yang pernah dilihatnya. Rambut lurus keemasaan membingkai wajah yang bak bidadari. Ada mahkota dari rangkaian bunga musim panas menghiasi kepalanya. Air mata mengalir di pipinya, dan mata coklatnya nampak berkabut.

Jaejoong menggunakan gaun putih panjang dengan ujung bawah dan pergelangan tangan dihiasi renda. Ketika ia berdiri, selempang bordir yang melingkari pinggangnya jatuh kelantai.

Ayah Jaejoong mengumpat lantang. Jaejoong menirukannya.

"Sudah waktunya kita turun, Jaejoong." Perintah ayah jaejoong, suaranya sekecut cuka.

"Tidak."

Keterkejutan ayahnya bagai membahana diruangan itu. "Kalau nanti kau sudah kubawa pulang, aku akan membuatmu sangat menyesal telah membuatku repot seperti ini, _Young man_. Demi Tuhan, tanganku akan melayang padamu, aku bersumpah. Lihat saja nanti."

Pria itu menatap ayahnya dengan raut wajah memberontak. Kemudian menguap keras, lalu duduk lagi.

"Kang In, membentak-bentak putramu seperti itu tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa." Kata Taekyung.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menghajarnya." Gumam Kang in. Ia berjalan dengan langkah mengancam mendekati putranya, tangannya terangkat hendak memukul.

"Kau tidak akan memukulnya." Taekyung berhenti didepan Kang In, suaranya penuh amarah.

"Dia Putraku." Teriak Kim Kang In." Aku boleh melakukan apa saja untuk membuatnya menurut."

"Saat ini kau dirumahku, Kang In." Balas Taekyung. Ia sadar kalau ternyata ia juga berteriak, dan seketika memelankan suaranya." Biar kucoba."

Taekyung berpaling pada mempelai itu. Ia melihat bahwa jaejoong seperti sama sekali tidak khawatir dengan amarah ayahnya. Jaejoong kembali menguap keras.

"Jaejoongie, semua akan berakhir sebentar lagi." Kata Taekyung. Ia berlutut didepan pria itu, tersenyum sebentar padanya, kemudian dengan lembut memaksanya berdiri. Sambil membisikkan kata kata pujian, ia kembali mengikatkan selempang di pingganya. Jaejoong kembali menguap.

Mempelai satu ini benar benar butuh tidur siang. Ia membiarkan Taekyung menggandengnya menuju pintu, kemudian tiba tiba menarik tangannya, lari kembali ke ceruk jendela dan mengambil sebuahh selimut tua yang tampaknya berukuran tiga kali lipat besar dirinya sendiri.

Jaejoong berjalan mengitari ayahnya jauh jauh ketika bergegas berlari menghampiri Taekyung dan kembali menggenggam tangan laki laki itu. Selimut itu disandang ke bahunya seperti jubah dan jatuh teronggok di lantai belakanngnya. UJung selimut itu di pegang erat erat di bawah hidungnya.

Ayah Jaejoong berusaha merebut selimut itu. Jaejoong mulai menjerit-jerit, ayahnya mulai mengumpat, dan Taekyung mulai sakit kepala.

"Demi Tuhan, Kang In, biarkan saja dia membawa selimutnya."

"Tidak." Teriak Kang In." Itu jelek. Tidak akan kuizinkan."

"Biarlah dia membawanya sampai kita ke aula." Perintah Taekyung.

Kang In akhirnya mengaku kalah. Ia melotot pada putranya, kemudian berjalan didepan keduanya, memimpin menuruni tangga.

Taekyung mendapati dirinya berharap bahwa Jaejoong adalah putranya sendiri. Ketika namja itu mendongak padanya dan tersenyum penuh percaya. Ingin rasanya Taekyung menggendong dan memeluknya. Tapi tempramen jaejoong berrubah drastis ketika mereka tiba di pintu masuk menuju aula utama dan ayahnya sekali lagi berusaha merebut selimutnya.

Yunho menoleh ketika mendengar suara ribut dari arah pintu masuk. Matanya terbeliak kaget, sebenarnya, ia merasa kesulitan mempercayai penglihatannya tentang calon istrinya. Selama ini ia tidak cukup tertarik untuk bertanya tentang calon istrinya, karena ia yakin ayahnya akan membatalkan semua dokumen pernikahan begitu ia kembali ke Korea, dan karena alasan itulah ia semakin terkejut melihat calon istrinya.

Mempelainya benar benar liar. Yunho kesulitan mempertahankan ekspresi wajah bosannya. Teriakan Sir Kim Kang In lebih panjang daripada putranya. Tapi namja itu jauh lebih bersikukuh. Ia memeluk kaki ayahnya dan terus menerus berusaha menggigit lututnya.

Yunho tersenyum. Para kerabatnya tidak setenang dirinya, tawa mereka membahana memenuhi ruangan. Sebaliknya, keluarga Kim jelas nampak terperanjat. Sang pemimpin keluarga Kim telah berhasil membebaskan kakinya dari sang putra dan kini sedang menarik narik sesuatu yang menyerupai selimut beruang dari tangan putranya. Dan sepertinya sang kepala keluarga juga tidak akan memenangkan pergulatan itu.

Sir Choi Taekyung mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia menyambar tubuh mempelai itu, menggendongnya, merengut selimut dari sang ayah kemudian bergegas menghampiri Yunho. Tanpa basa basi ia menyodorkan calon istri dan selimutnya ke tangan Yunho.

Pilihannya ada dua: menerimanya, atau menjatuhnya. Yunho tengah berusaha memutuskan ketika Jaejoong melihat ayahhnya berjalan terpincang pincang mendekatinya. Jaejoong merangkul leher Yunho, menempel ke tubuh Yunho sekaligus selimutnya.

Jaejoong terus menerus melongok dari balik bahu Yunho untuk memastikan ayahnya tidak akan menariknya, ketika ia yakin bahwa ia aman, Jaejoong memusatkan perhatiannya pada orang asing yang menggendongnya. Ia menatap pria itu lama sekali.

Yunho berdiri setgak tiang. Sebutir keringat muncul di dahi Yunho. Ia bisa merasakan kalau namja itu menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat, tapi ia belum berani menoleh. Mungkin saja ia akan menggigitnya dan Yunho tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya jika itu terjadi. Pemuda itu memutuskan ia harus menjalani rasa malu apa pun yang akan ditimbulkan namja itu padanya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia sudah hampir menjadi laki laki dewasa dan bagaimanapun juga, namja itu hanya anak kecil.

Yunho terus mengarahkan pandangannya pada raja sampai Jaejoong mengulurkan tangan menyentuh pipinya. Pemuda itu akhirnya menoleh.

Namja itu memiliki mata besar dan paling coklat yang pernah dilihatnya. "_Aboeji_ akan menghajarku." Katanya sambil menyeringai.

Yunho tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun atas pernyataan itu. Tak lama kemudian, Jaejoong mulai lelah menatapnya. Kelopak matanya mulai turun setengah. Tubuh Yunho semakin tegang ketika tubuh namja kecil itu terpuruk di bahunya. Wajahnya menempel keleher sampingnya.

"Jangan biarkan _Aboeji_ menghajarku." Bisik Jaejoong.

"Takkan Kubiarkan." Jawab Yunho

Tiba tiba ia telah menjadi pelindung namja ini. Yunho tak lagi mempertahankan wajah bosannya. Ia memeluk memmpelainya dan berdiri lebih santai.

Jaejoong kelelahan akibat perjalanan panjang dan amukan yang penuh semangat tadi, menggosok gosokkan uJung selimutnya maju mundur di bawah hidungnya. Dalam hitungan menit, ia terlelap.

Air liurnya menetes di leher Yunho.

Yunho tidak mengetahui usia namja itu yang sebenarnya sampai penasihat hukum raja mulai membacakan persyaratan pernikahan mereka.

Mempelainya ternyata berumur empat tahun.


	2. Chapter 2

_ .Korea, 1816_

Ini akan menjadi penculikan yang rapi dan mudah.

Ironisnya, penculikan itu mungkin akan dinyatakan legal di depan pengadilan, kecuali untuk dakwaan membobol rumah orang, tentu saja. Tapi kemungkinan itu sama sekali tidak penting. Jung Yunho. Seratus persen siap untuk memakai cara apapun yang dipandangnya perlu untuk meraih keberhasilan. Jika keberuntungan berpihak padanya, korbannya mungkin dalam keadaan tidur nyenyak. Jika tidak, menyumpal mulutnya pasti akan meredam suara protes apapun. Entah bagaimana caranya, legal atau tidak, ia akan membawa mempelainya. Yunho, tidak harus bersikap seperti seorang pria terhormat—dan itu suatu berkat, mengingat kenyataan bahwa sifat halus adalah suatu yang sama sekali asing baginya. Disamping itu ia sudah kehabisan waktu. Hanya tinggal enam minggu sebelum ia terhitung benar benar melanggar perjanjian perkawinan.

Yunho belum pernah bertemu dengan mempelainya sejak hari perjanjian pernikahan tersebut dibacakan empat belas tahun silam, tetapi gambaran yang terpatri di benaknya bukan tidak realitis. Ia tidak punya ilusi apapun tentang namja itu, karena ia sudah melihat cukup banyak _Uke_ keluarga Kim untuk tahu bahwa tidak ada diantara mereka yang spesial. Mereka semua mengecewakan dalam hal penampilan maupun sikap. Kebanyakan bertubuh bulat, bertulang besar, bokong lebih besar lagi, dan jika cerita yang didengarnya tidak melebih lebihkan, nafsu makan yang gila-gilaan. Maski didampi istri akan sama menariknya dengan _berenang di tengah malam bersama ikan hiu_, Yunho siap sepenuhnya untuk menjalani cobaan itu. Mungkin, jika ia benar-benar memusatkan pikirannya pada masalah itu, ia akan menemukan cara untuk mematuhi semua syarat perjanjian pernikahan itu tanpa harus bersama _mempelai_nya siang dan malam.

Hampir sepanjang hidupnya dijalani Yunho sendirian, menolak menerima saran siapapun. Ia hanya menceritakan apa yang dipikirannya pada Yoochun, teman kepercayaannya. Meskipun begitu, pertaruhannya terlalu tinggi untuk diabaikan Yunho begitu saja. Barang rampasan yang akan didapatkannya dari perjanjian pernikahan itu setelah setahun hidup bersama Kim Jaejoong lebih dari cukup untukmengganti rasa jijik yang mungkin dirasakan atau ketidak nyamanannya yang mungkin terpaksa harus jijalaninya. Uang yang akan dikumpulkan dari surat keputusan kerajaan akan memperkuat kemitraan baru yang dirintisnya bersama Yoochun musim panas sebelumnya. **Shinki Shipping Companya** adalah bisnis legal pertama yang pernah mereka coba dirikan, dan keduanya berniat untuk menyukseskannya. Alasannya sederhana saja. Mereka berdua sudah lelah menjalani kehidupan yang berbahaya. Bisa dibilang secara tak sengaja mereka telah terjerumus dalam dunia bajak laut—dan cukup sukses juga—tapi resikonya tak lagi sepadan. Yunho yang baraksi sepagai _**Pagan**_ sang bajak laut tersohor, sudah menjadi legenda tersendiri. Daftar musuhnyanya cukup panjang, bahkan bisa bisa menjadi karpet untuk mengalasi ruangan yang berukuran besar. Imbalan yang ditawarkan untuk kepalanya telah naik ke angka yang sangat luar biasa sampai-sampai seorang Santopun akan tergoda menjadi penghianat demi imbalan itu.

Mereka sama sama mengerti seluk beluk komunitas bisnis. Mereka sama sama lulusan dari Universitas terkenal, meskipun ketika masih menjadi pelajar. Yoochun tidak pernah kemana mana tanpa disertai serombongan teman, sedangkan Yunho selalu sendirian. Ikatan baru terbentuk ketika keduanya dipasangkan sebagai agen mitra dalam sebuah permainan rahasia pemerintahan yang mematikan. Mereka telah mempertaruhkan nyawa masing-masing untuk satu sama lain hanya untuk dikhianati oleh atasannya sendiri. Kakak laki laki Yoochun, Park Dong wook. Ia menikahi adik perempuan Yunho, Jessica, setahun sebelumnya, dan dengan begitu secara tak sengaja makin mempererat ikatan diantara kedua teman itu. Yoochun dan yunho menjadi saudara atas dasar hubungan perkawinan.

Bagi orang luar, kedua sahabat itu sangat bertolak belakang. Yoochun dianggap sebagai anak alim, sementara Yunho si pendosa. Tapi kenyataannya, sifat mereka sangat mirip. Mereka sama-sama pintar menyembunyikan emosi. Yunho menggunakan sikap penyendiri dan perangai kasarnya sebagai senjata melawan kedekatan. Yoochun menggunakan penampilan palsunya untuk alasan yang sama. Sebenarnya, senyum lebar Yoochun adalah topeng yang sama seperti tatapan galak Yunho. Tampaknya pengkhianatan masa lalu sangat berhasil berhasil melatih keduanya. Mereka tidak percaya dengan dongeng cinta atau omong kosong tentang hidup bahagia selamanya.

Wajah merengut Yunho tampak jelas ketika ia memasuki kantor. Ia mendapati Yoochun duduk santai di sebuah kursi bersandaran tinggi, kedua kakinya ditumpangkan ke kursi jendela.

" Jimbo sudah menyiapkan dua ekor kuda, Yoochun." Kata Yunho, merujuk pada teman sekapal mereka." Ada urusan yang harus kalian selesaikan?"

" Kau tahu untuk apa tunggangan itu Yunho. Kau dan aku akan berkuda ke taman dan melihat Kim Jaejoong. Siang ini akan ada banyak orang disana. Tidak ada yang akan melihat kalau kita tetap berada didekat pepohonan."

Yunho berpaling memandang keluar jendela sebelum menjawab."Tidak".

"Jimbo akan menjaga kantor sementara kita pergi."

"Yoochun, aku tidak perlu melihatnya sebelum malam ini."

"Ah, brengsek, kau harus benar-benar melihatnya dulu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Yunho. Ia kedengaran benar-benar bingung.

Yoochun menggelengkan kepala."Untuk mempersiapkan dirimu."

Yunho memutar tubuh."Aku tidak perlu mempersiapkan diriku." Katanya."semua sudah siap. Aku sudah tahu yang mana jendela kamarnya. Pohon di luar akan menahan berat badanku; aku sudah mencoba untuk memastikannya. Jendelanya tidak dikunci, jadi aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya, dan kapal siap berlayar."

"Jadi kau sudah memikirkan semuanya ya?"

Yunho mengangguk."Tentu saja."

"Oh?" Yoochun berhenti sejenak untuk tersenyum."Dan bagaimana jika dia tidak muat lewat jendela? Apa kau sudah mempertimbangkan kemungkinan itu?"

Pertanyaan itu memancing reaksi tepat seperti yang diinginkan Yoochun. Yunho nampak terperangah, kemudian menggeleng."Jendelanya besar, Yoochun."

"Mungkin dia lebih besar lagi." Yoochun menyeringai.

Jika Yunho ngeri membayangkan kemungkinan itu, ia tidak menunjukkannya." Kalau begitu aku akan menggulingkannya dari tangga." Katanya malas-malasan.

Yoochun tertawa membayangkan pemandangan itu."Apa kau tidak penasaran sama sekali melihat bagaimana dia sekarang?"

"Tidak"

"Oke, tapi aku penasaran." Yoochun akhirnya mengakui." Karena aku tidak akan ikut dengan kalian berdua saat berbulan madu, rasanya wajar jika memuaskan keingintahuanku sebelum kau pergi."

"Itu perjalanan, bukan bulan madu." Balas Yunho."Berhentilah berusaha memancingku Yoochun. Demi Tuhan, dia itu seorang _**Kim**_, dan satu satunya alasan kami berlayar adalah untuk menjauhkannya dari kerabatnya."

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau akan menghadapinya." Kata Yoochun. Seringainya lenyap, kekhawatiran tampak jelas menghiasi raut wajahnya."Astaga,Yunho. Kau harus menidurinya agar bisa menghasilkan keturunan jika kau menginginkan tanahnya juga."

Sebelum Yunho bisa mengomentari pengingat itu, Yoochun melanjutkan." Kau tidak harus melakukannya. Perusahaan ini akan tetap berjalan dengan atau tanpa dana dari perjanjian pernikahan itu. Lagipula, sekarang setelah Raja In hwan resmi turun tahta, pangeran tentunya akan menghapuskan perjanjian itu. Keluarga Kim sudah melobi mati-matian untukk mengubah pikirannya. Kau bisa melupakan semua ini."

"Tidak" suara Yunho terdengar tegas."Tanda tanganku ada diperjanjian itu. Seorang _**Jung**_ tidak melanggar janjinya."

Yoochun mendengus."Kau sudah pasti bercanda." Katanya."Laki-laki keluarga Jung terkenal melanggar apapun jika mereka ingin."

Yunho terpaksa sependapat tentang pengamatan itu."Memang, meski begitu aku tidak akan melupakan masalah ini. Sama seperti kau tidak akan menerima uang yang di tawarkan kakakmu. Ini masalah kehormatan. Oh, dan kita sudah membicarakan ini semua sebelumnya. Tekadku sudah bulat."

Yunho bersandar pada kusen jendela, lalu mendesah panjang dan lelah." Kau tidak akan berhenti sampai aku setuju pergi denganmu bukan?"

"Ya." Jawab Yoochun."Lagipula, kau perlu menghitung ada berapa paman Kim disana, jadi kau bisa tahu berapa orang yang harus kau hadapi malam ini."

"Tidak akan ada yang menghalangiku Yoochun."

Pernyataan itu disampaikan dengan suara pelan dan dingin. Yoochun menyeringai" aku sangat mengerti bakat spesialmu,kawan. Aku hanya berharap tidak ada pertumpahan darah malam ini."

"Mengapa?"

"Aku benci jika harus melewatkan hal seru seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu ikut saja."

"Tidak bisa. Bantuan harus dibalas dengan bantuan, ingat? Aku berjanji pada Tuan Han kalau aku akan datang ke ristal putrinya jika dia bisa mengusahakan agar Jaejoong-ssi datang ke pestanya."

" Jaejoong tidak akan datang." Tebak Yunho."Ayahnya si keparat itu tidak akan mengizinkannya datang ke acara apapun."

"Jaejoong-ssi akan datang. Kim kangin tidak akan berani menyinggung perasaan orang berpangkat tinggi seperti Tuan Han. Dia secara spesifik meminta agar Jaejoong-ssi diizinkan datang ke pestanya."

"Sialan." Setelah menggumamkan umpatan itu,Yunho beranjak dari tempatnya." Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi"

Yoochun segera memnfaatkan kemenangannya. Ia berjalan keluar sebelum kawannya itu berubah pikiran.

Dalam perjalanan mereka melintasi kota yang padat itu ia menoleh dan bertanya pada Yunho." Apa kau tidak penasaran, bagaimana kita akan tahu yang mana Jaejoong?"

"Aku yakin kau pasti sudah memikirkannya." Jawab Yunho datar.

"Benar sekali." Yoochun membalas dengan suara ceria yang kasar." Adikku Karam sudah berjanji akan berada dekat-dekat dengan Jaejoong-ssi sepanjang sore ini. Dan aku sudah memastikan caraku berhasil."

Yoochun menunggu semenit lamanya sampai akhirnya Yunho bertanya bagaimana ia bisa memastikannya, kemudian melanjutkan." Jika Karam tak bisa melaksanakan tugasnya, aku sudah mengerahkan ketiga adik perempuanku lainnya untuk bergantian melakukannya. Hei kawan, paling tidak tunjukan antusiasmu sedikit saja."

"Ini sunggung membuang buang waktuku saja." Yoochun tidak sependapat, tapi ia menyimpan pendapatnya dalam hati.

Mereka berdua tidak berkata-kata lagi sampai akhirnya tiba ke daerah tanah tinggi dia atas taman, dan cukup melindungi mereka, tapi mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas para tamu berjalan jalan di taman rumah milik Tuan Han dibawah."

"Sial kau Yoochun, aku merasa seperti anak kecil."

Kawannya tertawa."Wow, serahkan pada Tuan Han soal melakukan sesuatu yang ekstrim." Katanya ketika melihat rombongan musisi masuk menuju teras bawah."Dia menyewa satu orkestra penuh"

"Sepuluh menit Yoochun, setelah itu aku pergi."

"Setuju" Yoochun menenangkan. Ia menoleh memandang temannya. Yunho mendelik." Kau tau, Jaejoong-ssi mungkin akan bersedia pergi denganmu Yunho, jika kau..."

" Apa kau menyarankan agar aku mengirim surat lagi padanya?" tanya Yunho. Ia mengangkat sebelah alis betapa konyolnya kemungkinan itu."Kau ingat apa yang terjadi terakhir kali aku mengikuti saranmu bukan?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat."jawab Yaoochun."Tapi semua mungkin sudah berubah. Bisa jadi ada kesalah pahaman. Ayahnya bisa jadi.."

"Kesalah pahaman?" Yunho terdengar tidak percaya."Aku mengirim surat hari kamis, dan aku juga jelas sekali menyebutnya Yoochun."

"Aku tahu, kau bilang akan menjemput mempelaimu senin berikutnya."

"Kau pikir aku harus memberikan lebih banyak waktu padanya untuk mengepak."

"Aku tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa dia akan kabur. Dan dia cepat juga ya?" Yoochun tersenyum miring.

" Ya, dia cepat." Jawab Yunho, ada nada geli pada suaranya.

"Kau bisa mengejarnya."

"Kanapa? Anak buahku sudah mengikutinya. Aku tahu dimana di berada, aku hanya memutuskan untuk membiarkannya saja beberapa saat."

"Aku merasa aneh," kata Yoochun."Kau menyuruh anak buahmu membuntuti Jaejoong-ssi...dan juga menjaganya...tapi kau tidak pernah meminta mereka memberitahu seperti apa wajahnya."

"Kau juga tidak bertanya."balas Yunho.

Yoochun mengangkat bahu. Ia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada kerumunan orang dibawah."Sepertinya, kupikir kau telah memutuskan kalau perjanjjian itu tidak sepadan dengan pengorbanannya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia..." Yoochun lupa apa yang hendak dikatakannya ketika adiknya berjalan kearah mereka. Seorang berjalan disampingnya.

"Itu Karam!" katanya"Kalau saja Namja konyol itu bergeser ke kiri sedikit saja..." kalimatnya tak terselesaikan. Tarikan napas Yoochun mengisi keheningan."Oh Tuhan...mungkinkah itu Jaejoong-ssi?"

Yunho tidak menjawab. Sejujurnya, ia ragu saat itu ia akan sanggup bicara. Benaknya sibuk menyerap pemandangan dihadapannya.

Namja itu sunggung menawan. Yunho harus menggelengkan kepala. Tidak, katanya pada diri sendiri, mustahil namja itu mempelainya. Namja lembut yang tersenyum malu-malu pada Karam itu terlalu cantik, terlalu feminin, dan terlalu kurus untuk menjadi seorang _**Kim**_. Namun ada sedikit kemiripan, pengingat yang seakan-akan terus membetot tentang seorang namja cilik empat tahun yang rewel yang pernah digendongnya, sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan yang mengatakan padanya bahwa namja itu adalah _istri_nya, Jaejoong-nya.

Lenyap sudah rambut ikal berwarna madu Jaejoong. Rambutnya sebahu, sedikit mengombak, tapi berwarna gelap, coklat kemerahan. Dilihat dari jarak yang memisahkan mereka, kulitnya nampak bersinar. Rupanya namja itu telah tumbuh setinggi rata rata para _uke_ lainnya. Tapi jelas tidak ada yang rata-rata dari tubuhnya. Semua lekuk ditubuhnya berada pada tempat yang tepat.

"Lihat semua pria muda itu mendekatinya." Kata Yoochun."Mereka bagai ikan hiu mengelilingi mangsanya. Tampaknya istrimu menjadi sasaran mereka, Yunho." Lanjutnya."Dan kita pikir orang masih punya sedikit sopan santun dan tidak menggangu seseorang yang sudah menikah. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak sepenuhnya menyalahkan mereka. Ya Tuhan, Yunho. Dia cantik sekali."

Yunho sibuk memperhatikan pria-pria antusias itu mengejar mempelainya. Ingin rasanya ia menghapuskan seringai pesolek itu dari wajah mereka. Lancang sekali mereka mencoba menyentuh apa yang menjadi miliknya? Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepala atas reaksi tak logisnya terhadap sang mempelai.

"Ah, itu dia ayah mertuamu yang kharismatik," Kata Yoochun."Aku benar benar tidak menyadari kalau kakinya sebengkok itu. Lihat, dia selalu mengekori putranya yang berharga."

Yunho menarik napas dalam."Ayo pergi Yoochun. Aku sudah melihat cukup banyak."

Sama sekali tak terdengar emosi dalam suara Yunho. Yoochun berpaling menatapnya. "Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?"

"Brengsek kau Yunho, katakan apa pendapatmu?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Jaejoong-ssi." Desak Yoochun. "Apa pendapatmu tentangnya?"

"Yang sebenarnya Yoochun?" temannya segera mengangguk.

Senyum Yunho terkembang perlahan-lahan, santai. "Dia akan muat lewat jendela."

* * *

><p>Waktunya sudah habis, Jaejoong harus meninggalkan Korea. Semua mungkin mengira lagi-lagi ia akan kabur. Ia pikir, mereka akan mulai memanggilnya pengecut dan meskipun fitnah itu akan terasa menyakitkan, ia masih bertekad untuk meneruskan rencananya. Jaejoong tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia sudah dua kali mengirim surat pada Jung Yunho untuk meminta bantuannya, namun laki-laki yang <em>menurut hukum<em> adalah suaminya itu sama sekali tidak menanggapi. Jaejoong tidak berani berusaha menghubunginya lagi. Tidak ada waktu lagi, masa depan bibi Heechul depertaruhkan, dan Jaejoong adalah satu-satunya yang bisa—atau, lebih tepatnya—yang mau menyelamatkannya.

Jika kalangan kelas atas percaya bahwa Jaejoong melarikan diri dari perjanjian pernikahan, biarkan saja. Dalam hidup ini, tak ada yang berjalan sesuai harapan Jaejoong. Ketika ibunya memintanya pergi ke pulau tempat tinggal Heechul musim semi sebelumnya untuk memastikan apakah bibinya baik-baik saja, Jaejoong seketika mengiyakan. Jaejoong dan ibunya sepakat tidak mengungkapkan alasan sebenarnya dibalik kepergiannya yang begitu tiba tiba itu. Mereka memutuskan untuk berbohong bahwa Jaejoong akan mengunjungi kakak perempuannya, BoA, yang tinggal di koloni Jepang bersama Suami dan putranya yang masih bayi.

Para Tetua keluarga Kim meninggalkan Heechul ketika ia mempermalukan mereka dengan menikahi seseorang dari kalangan yang lebih rendah. Pernikah itu dilakukan empat belas tahun lalu, tapi keluarga Kim bukanlah orang yang mudah memaafkan. Mereka sangat mendukung prinsip **"Mata dibayar mata" **. seharusnya Jaejoong lebih cepat menyadari hal itu. Jaejoong takkan mengizinkan heechul berkunjung jika seperti itu. Tidak ada reuni yang menyenangkan antara kedua saudara itu. Tidak ada yang sempat bicara dengan Heechul sebab ia menghilang beberapa jam setelah ia dan Jaejoong meninggalkan kapal. Akhirnya setelah ia tak tahan lagi didera kekhawatiran , pelayan setianya Hyuk jae mendapat informasi dimana paman-pamanya menyembunyikan bibi Heechul. Wanita itu rupanya disekap diloteng rumah paman Shindong dikota sampai urusan perwalian diselesaikan oleh pengadilan agar warisannya yang besar dibagi antara para tetua keluarga itu dan Heechul akan dikirim ke rumah sakit jiwa terdekat.

"Dasar Lintah." Gumam Jaejoong. Ia mengatakan pada diri sendiri, amarahlah yang membuatnya gemetar, bukan rasa takut.

Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam dalam , menenangkan diri sambil membawa tasnya menghampiri jendela yang terbuka. Dilemparkannya tas pakaian itu ke tanah. "Itu yang terakhir Hyuk jae. Sekarang cepat pergi sebelum keluargaku kembali. Hati hati kawan."

Pelayan itu mengambil tas terakhir dan bergegas menuju kereta kuda sewaan yang sudah menunggu. Jaejoong menutup jendela, memadamkan lilin dan naik ketempat tidur. Saat hampir tengah malam ketika orang tua dan kakak perempuannya, Ahra, kembali dari bepergian. Ketika Jaejoong mendengar suarang langkah kaki dilorong, ia berguling tengkurap, memejamkan mata dan pura pura tidur. Sesaat kemudian ia mendengar pintu berderik saat dibuka dan tahu ayahnya sedang melongok untuk melihat bahwa putranya berada di tempat semestinya. Bagi jaejoong rasanya lama sekali sebelum akhirnyya pintu kembali tertutup.

Jaejoong menunggu sekitar du puluh menit lagi agar seisi rumah sudah beristirahat. Kemudian ia menyelinap dari balik selimut dan mengambil barang barangnya dari tempat persembunyian di kolong lemarinya. Ia tak boleh menarik perhatian dalam pelariannya. Karena ia tak punya baju warna hitam, Jaejoong mengenakan baju lamanya yang berwarna biru tua, lehernya agak terlalu terbuka tapi ia tidak sempat mengkhawatirkan hal itu.

Setelah meletakkan surat yang telah ditulisnya untuk ibunya di meja rias, Jaejoong membungkus payung, dan sarung tangannya dengan mantel. Dilemparnya semua itu keluar jendela, kemudian memanjat ke birai jendela. Ranting yang ingin diraihnya hanya berjarak sekitar setengah meter darinya, tapi jarak kebawah sekitar semester lebih. Bibir Jaejoong mengucap doa singkat saat beringsut ke tepi. Cukup lama ia duduk di sana, sampai keberaniannya melompat terkumpul. Kemudian dengan rengekan ketakutan yang tak bisa ditahannya, ia memaksa diri melompat.

Yunho tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia baru saja akan memanjat pohon raksasa itu ketika jendela terbuka dan bermacam macam barang berjatuhan. Payung itu meninmpa bahunya. Ia menghindar dari barang barang lainnya dan menyelinap bersembunyi lebih dalam di kegelapan. Bulan memberikan pencahayaan yang cukup baginya untuk melihat Jaejoong ketika namja itu memanjat bingkai jendela. Yunho hendak meneriakkan peringatan, yakin namja itu akan patah leher, ketika tiba tiba Jaejoong melompat. Ia bergegas lari untuk menahan jatuhnya.

Tangan Jaejoong berhasil meraih sebuah dahan pohon yang besar dan mati matian berpegangan. Ia kembali menggumamkan doa agar tidak menjerit, kemudian menunggu sampai berhenti berayun-ayun keras dan perlahan lahan mendekati batang pohonnya.

"Ya Tuhan!Ya Tuhan!Ya Tuhan!" jaejoong membisikkan rangkaian doa itu selama turun dari pohon. Kain pakaiannya tersangkut di dahan. Dan begitu kakinya menyentuh tanah Jaejoong merapikan pakaiannya dan mendesah panjang.

"Ah sudah." Bisiknya. "Tidak terlalu menakutkan juga." Astaga, pikirnya. Jaejoong baru saja menipu diri sendiri. Jaejoong berlutut di tanah, mengumpulkan barang-barangnya. Sambil menggerutu, dan membuang waktunya yang berharga dengan mengenakan sarung tangannya, membersihkan mantelnya ternyata butuh waktu lebih lama, mengapit payung dan akhirnya berjalan menuju depan rumah.

Tiba tiba Jaejoong berhenti, merasa yakin mendengar suara dibelakangnya. Tapi ketika ia memutar tubuh, ia tak melihat apa apa selain pepohonan dan banyang banyang gelap. Imajinasinya berusaha menipu, pikirinya. Mungkin itu hanya detak jantungnya sendiri yang membuat keributan ditelinganya.

"Dimana Hyuk jae?" gumam Jaejoong pada diri sendiri beberapa saat kemudian. Hyuk jae sudah berjanji untuk menemaninya ke rumah paman Shindong. Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertunda, pikir Jaejoong.

Rumah paman Shindong berjarak tiga blok dari rumahnya. Semestinya takkan memakan banyak waktu berjalan kesana, lagi pula saat itu tengah malam, dan tentu saja jalanan akan kosong. Penjahat juga butuh istrirahatkan? Oh Tuhan semoga saja,pikirnya. Dia akan baik baik saja, katanya pada didri sendiri sambil bergegas menyusuri jalan. Jika ada yang mencoca menghalanginya, ia akan memakai payung sebagai senjatanya. Jaejoong lari secepat kilat melewati blok pertama. Rasa nyeri dipinggangnya memaksanya memperlambat larinya dengan kecepatan pelan. Ia sedikit santai saat menyadari jalanan cukup aman. Sepertinya tidak ada orang lain dijalan malam itu. Jaejoong tersenyum mensyukuri.

Yunho membuntuti. Ia ingin memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya sebelum menyambar mempelainya, melemparkan tubuh kecil Jaejoong kebahunya, dan menuju ke dermaga. Disudut benaknya ada kemungkinan menyebalkan yang mengatakan bahwa namja itu berusaha melarikan diri lagi darinya. Disingkirkan pikiran bodoh itu, karena mustahil Jaejoong tahu tentang rencananya menculik namja itu. Mau kemana Jaejoong? Yunho memikirkan pertanyaan itu sambil terus mengikutinya.

Tapi rupanya mempelainya itu cerdas juga. Yunho takjub ketika menyadarinya, mengingat Jaejoong adalah seorang Kim, tapi namja itu sudah menunjukkan padanya keberanian sejati. Ia mendengar sendiri tadi betapa Jaejoong memekik ketakutan ketika melompat dari jendela. Jaejoong juga tersangkut diantara ranting ranting, kemudian komat kamit berdoa pelan dan bersungguh sungguh sambil berdoa turun dari pohon, membuat Yunho tersenyum. Ia sudah melihat dengan jelas kaki panjang dan indah Jaejoong sementara namja cantik itu berada dalam kondisi yang menyedihkan, dan Yunho harus menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa keras keras.

Yunho segera menyadari bahwa Jaejoong masih tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Ia tidak percaya betapa naifnya namja itu. Andai saja Jaejoong terpikir untuk menengok kebelakang, Jaejoong pasti akan melihat Yunho.

Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menengok kebelakang. Mempelai Yunho berbelok ditikungan pertama, dan melewati gang gelap dengan langkah lebih cepat, kemudian memperlambat jalannya lagi. Tapi rupanya ada yang melihat Jaejoong lewat. Dua lelaki kekar, senjata siaga, menyelinap seperti ular keluar dari rumah rumahan mereka. Yunho yang tepat dibelakang mereka mendengar langkah kakinya mendekat, kemudian menunggu sampai mereka berbalik untuk menantangnya sebelum membenturkan kepala mereka satu sama lain. Yunho melemparkan sampah itu ke gang, selama itu pandangannya tertuju pada Jaejoong.

Cara berjalan mempelainya seharusnya dilarang oleh hukum pikirnya, ayunan pinggulnya terlalu mempesona. Dan tepat saat itu Yunho melihat ada gerakan lain dalam kegelapan di depan sana. Ia bergegas lari untuk menyelamatkan Jaejoong sekali lagi. Namja itu baru saja berbelok ditikungan kedua ketika bogem mentah Yunho menhgajar rahang calon peneyerangnya.

Yunho harus campur tangan sekali lagi untuk Jaejoong sebelum namja itu sampai ke tujuannya. Yunho menduga Jaejoong akan mengunjungi Paman Shindongnya, ketika mempelainya itu berhenti sejenak di anak tangga terbawah kediamannya dan mendongak lama kejendela gelapnya. Dari semua kerabat Jaejoong, Yunho merasa Shindonglah yang paling kejam. Dan ia tidak menemukan satu alasan logis mengapa Jaejoong akan mengunjungi bajingan pengecut itu ditengah malam seperti ini.

Jaejoong tidak berkunjung, Yunho menyimpulkan namja cantik itu menyelinap ke sisi rumah, Yunho mengikutinya kemudian bersandar ke tembok samping untuk mencegah pengacau lain keluar. Ia bersedekap memperhatikan Jaejoong berusaha menerobos diantara semak dan masuk ke rumah melalui jendela.

Sungguh aksi perampokan paling tak berpengalaman yang pernah disaksikan Yunho.

Jaejoong takkan pernah bisa menjadi pencuri yang ahli . yunho bisa mendengar suara pintu dibanting menutup dan tahu mempelainya yang membuat semua keributan itu. Bisa bisa orang matipun akan bangun kalau namja itu tidak berusaha pelan pelan. Dan apa sebenarnya yan dicarinya

Jeritan melengking memecah di udara. Yunho mendesah lelah. Ia mulai menaiki tangga untuk menyelamatkan namja bodoh itu sekali lagi, kemudian tiba tiba berhenti ketika namaj itu muncul dilantai atas dekat tangga. Ia tidak sendirian. Yunho kembali keceruk dan menunggu. Ia kini mengerti alasan kedatangan Jaejoong. Sebelah tangan Jaejoong memeluk pundak seorang perempuan yang terbungkuk bungkuk. Yunho tidak bisa melihat wajah wanita itu tapi ia tahu bahwa perempuan tua itu sedang dalam kondisi yang sangat lemah atau sedang kesakitan.

" Sudah, jangan menangis lagi bibi Heechul." Bisik Jaejoong. "semua akan baik baik saja sekarang. Aku akan mengurusmu." Ketika mereka sampai diserambi depan, Jaejoong melepaskan mantelnya dan memakaikannya pada Heechul.

"Aku tahu kau akan menjemputku Jae. Aku tidak akan pernah meragukannya, dilubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, kau akan tahu cara untuk menolongku."

Jaejoong mengulurkan tangan merapikan jepit dirambut bibinya."Tentu saja kau tahu aku akan menjemputmu." Bisiknya."Aku sayang padamu bibi Heechul. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan apapun terjadi padamu. Nah," lanjutnya dengan suara seceria mungkin." Rambutmu sudah tampak cantik."

"Bagaimana caranya kau dapat menemukanku?"

" Itu tidak penting sekarang." Kata Jaejoong. Menarik kunci dan membukanya." Kita akan punya waktu banyak sekali untuk bicara setelah kita naik ke kapal. Aku akan membawamu pulang bibi."

"Oh, aku belum bisa meninggalkan korea."

Jaejoong memutar tubuh memandang bibinya."Apa maksudmu belum bisa pergi? Semua sudah diurus Heechul. Aku sudah memesan tiket perjalanan dengan semua uang yang kupunya. Sekarang bukan saatnya menjadi merepotkan. Kita harus pergi malam ini juga. Terlalu bahaya jika kau tinggal disini."

"Shindong mengambil cincin kawinku."jelas heechul. Ia kembali menggelengkan kepala." Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Korea tanpa cincin itu. Hangeng, semoga arwahnya beristirahat dengan tenang, menyuruhku untuk jangan pernah melepaskannya sejak hari pernikahan kami empat belas tahun silam. Aku tak bisa pulang tanpa cincin kawinku. Benda itu terlalu berharga."

"Ya, kita harus menemukannya." Jaejoong mengiyakan ketika bibinya mulai menangis lagi." Kau tahu kira kira dimana paman Shindong menyembunyikannya?"

"Itulah masalahnya, Shindong tidak mau repot repot menyembunyikannya. Dia memakai cincin itu diekelingkingnya, memamerkannya seperti trofi. Kalau kita tahu dimana pamanmu minum minum malam ini, kita bisa mengambil kembali cincinnya."

"Aku tahu dimana dia. Hyuk jae sudah lama mengikutinya. Apa kau sanggup berjalan sebentar sampai ke tikungan? Aku tidak berani meminta kereta sewaan menunggu didepan karena takut paman Shindong akan pulang lebih cepat."

"Tentu saja aku mau jalan." Jawab Heechul. Ia beranjak dari birai tangga. Jalannya kaku ketika ia perlahan lahan menghampiri pintu.

Jaejoong mulai mnutup pintu dibelakangnya kemudian berubah pikiran. "Mungkin sebaiknya kubiarkan saja pintu ini terbuka lebar lebar, semoga saja ada orang yang mau masuk dan merampok barang-barang paman Shindong. Tapi aku tidak terlalu berharap, memang." Lanjutnya. "Sepertinya sama sekali tidak ada penjahat yang berkeliaran malam ini. Waktu berjalan kemari, aku tak melihat satupun."

Keduanya berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan menyusuri jalan gelap dan sempit, tawa Jaejoong masih terdengar. Kereta itu menunggu mereka ditikungan. Jaejoong segera membantu bibinya naik kekendaraan berwarna hitam itu ketika seorang penyerang yang sedang mencari mangsa bergegas menghampiri mereka. Yunho hanya perlu melangkah ke tempat yang diterangi sinar bulan. Si penyerang melihatnya, buru buru berbalik dan melebur dalam kegelapan.

Jaejoong jelas-jelas tidak menyadari keberadaan Yunho. Ia sibuk menawar tarif dengan kusir kereta, dan akhirnya menyetujui tarif yang sangat mahal. Ia bergabung dengan bibinya didalam kereta. Kereta itu dalam keadaan bergerak ketika Yunho menyambar bagian belakang pagar keretanya dan berayun naik ke birai. Kereta sempat bergoyang karena bebabn tambahan itu sebelum akhirnya kembali menderap cepat.

Kereta mereka menepi ke salah satu sisi jalan tapi laut dan berhenti tiba-tiba didepan salah satu bar yang paling berbahaya di kota itu. Yunho melompat turun dan bergerak menuju tempat yang disinari cahaya lebih ke belakang kereta. Ia ingin pria yang berkliaran didepan bar melihatnya dengan jelas, cambuk bertergulung dan dikaitkan di sabuknya, lalu mendelik melihat segerombolan orang itu. Tiga laki laki bertubuh lebih kecil beringsut kembali kedalam dan empat lainnya bersandar kembali kedinding.

Kusir kereta turun dari tempatnya saat menerima perintah baru dan bergegas masuk kedalam bar. Beberapa menit berlalu sebelum pintu kedai terbuka. Seorang lelaki berwajah masam dengan perut buncit menjijikan keluar dari kedai. Pakaiaannya kusut dan kotor kena tanah, kumal karena sering dipakai.

"Majikanku, Kim Shindong terlalu mabuk untuk keluar." Kata lelaki itu."aku disini untuk mewakilinya. Kusirmu mengatakan ada seorang perempuan dan uke yang membutuhkan sesuatu dan kurasa aku laki laki yang tepat untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya."

Lelaki menjijikan itu menggaruk selangkangannya sambil menunggu jawaban atas tawarannya dengan antusias.

Jaejoong nyaris muntah karena bau mnyengat itu lewat jendela. Ia menoleh pada bibinya. "Apa kau kenal dengan orang ini?"

"Tentu saja. Namanya Noo Sayeon,Jae. Dan dia salah satu yang membantu pamanmu menyekapku."

"Apa dia memukulmu?"

"Ya, sayang. Benar. Bahkan beberapa kali"

Yunho berjalan kesamping kereta. Niatnya adalah mencabik lelaki itu dari ujung rambut sampai ujungg kaki karena pikiran mesum pada mempelainya. Ia berhenti ketika kepalan tangan terbungkus sarung tangan melayang melewati jendela yang terbuka dan menghantam keras samping hidung besar. Sayeon tidak siap menerima serangan itu. Ia melonglong kesakitan, terhuyung-huyung kebelakang dan tersandung kaki sendiri. Sambil melontarkan umpatan kasar i a berusaha berdiri. Jaejoong mengambil keuntungan . ia menendang keras pintu kereta hingga terbuka, mengenai bagian perut dan nyaris berjungkir balik ke udara sebelum terbanting ke got, pantatnya mendarat terlebih dahulu. Gerombolan laki-laki yang bersandar didinding itu berseloroh senang melihat tontonan itu.

Jaejoong terlalu marah untuk merasa takut. Ia berdiri didepan korbannya, kelihatan seperti malaikat menuntut balas. Suaranya bergetar karena marah ketika berkata. "Kalau kau sampai memperlakukan perempuan dengan semena mena lagi Sayeon, aku bersumpah pada Tuhan kalau kau akan mengalami kematian yang lambat dan menyakitkan."

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan perempuan dengan semena mena." Rengek Sayeon. Ia berusaha mengatur napas agar dapat menerkam namja itu."Darimana kau tahu namaku?"

Heechul menjulurkan kepala keluar jendela."Kau benar-benar penipu yang memalukan Sayeon." Serunya. "Kau akan terbakar dineraka bersama dosamu."

Mata Sayeon terbelalak kaget."Bagaimana kau bisa keluar..." jaejoong memutus pertanyaan itu dengan menendangnya keras-keras.

Sayeon kembali menatapnya, raut wajahnya tampak menantang."Kau pikir kau bisa melukaiku?" katanya mencemooh, sebenarnya pelayan itu lebih berasa malu ketimbang kesakitan."Satu-satunya alasan aku tidak membalas adalah karena tuanku akan ingin menghajarmu sendiri sebelum menyerahkanmu padaku."

"Kau tahu besarnya masalah yang kau hadapi, Sayeon?" tanya Jaejoong. "Suamiku akan mendengar tentang kekejaman ini, dan tentunya ia akan menuntut balas. Jung Yunho ditakuti oleh semua orang, bahkan cecunguk bodoh sepertimu. Begitu aku memberitahukan padanya apa yang kau lakukan. Dia akan memberikan ganjaran yang setimpal padamu. Suamiku melakukan apa saja yang kukatakan padanya."

Jaejoong berhenti sejenak untuk menjentikkan jarinya sehingga lebih dramatis."Oh, sepertinya aku berhasil mendapatkan perhatianmu dengan janji itu." Lanjut Jaejoong sambil mengangguk ketika melihat wajah sayeon berubah. Laki-laki itu tampak ketakutan setengah mati. Ia berusaha berdiri sendiri, dan malahan beringsut mundur.

Jaejoong senang sekali dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Ancamannya ternyata cukup berhasil. Ia tidak menyadari kalau Sayeon baru saja melihat dengan jelas sosok raksasa yang berdiri tak sampai tiga meter dibelakangnya. Jaejoong mengira ia baru saja membangkitkan rasa takut si pelayan terhadap Jung Yunho.

"Laki-laki yang memukul perempuan adalah pengecut sejati." Kata Jaejoong lagi." Suamiku membunuh pengecut semudah membunuh serangga yang menjengkelkan, dan jika kau meragukan kata-kataku. Ingat saja kalau dia adalah seorang Jung sejati."

"Jae, sayang." Seru Heechul."Kau ingin aku menemanimu masuk?"

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sayeon saat menjawab bibinya."Tidak bibi, pakaianmu tidak sesuai untuk ini. Aku tidak akan lama."

"Kalau begitu cepat, nanti kau kedingin sayang." Heechul masih menjulurkan kepala keluar jendela, tapi pandangannya tertuju pada Yunho. Laki-laki itu membalas tatapan Heechul yang terbeliak dengan anggukan singkat sebelum kembali memperhatikan mempelainya.

* * *

><p>Mataram, 09 Januari 2015<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfic ini adalah remake dari Novel HR karya **Julie Garwood** yang berjudul **The Gift**..

Saya hanya mengurangi dan menambahkan sesuai dengan keadaan versi Yunjaenya..

Selamat membacaa~~ Happy Reading~

* * *

><p>Heechul masih terus menjulurkan kepala keluar jendela, tapi pandangannya tertuju pada Yunho. Laki-laki itu membalas tatapan Heechul yang terbeliak dengan anggukan singkat sebelum kembali memperhatikan mempelainya. Heechul segera menyadari bagaimana lelaki kekar itu bisa membuat orang yang berniat jahat tak berani mendekat. Melihat badannya yang besar saja sudah tampak menakutkan. Perempuan itu juga menyadari bahwa laki-laki itu sebenarnya melindungi Jaejoong. Ia akan menunggu untuk menyebut tentang si penyelamat kalau Jaejoong sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya.<p>

Yunho terus memperhatikan Jaejoong. Mempelainya itu benar-benar penuh kejutan. Ia merasa kesulitan menerima fakta itu, karena selama ini ia melihat betapa orang orang Kim sangatlah pengecut. Yunho merasa ia takkan terkejut jika Jaejoong mengeluarkan pistol dan menembak korbannya tepat diantara kedua matanya. Jaejoong jelas-jelas cukup marah untuk melakukannya. Jaejoong berjalan mengitari Sayeon, berhenti sebentar untuk melotot kepadanya, lalu bergegas masuk ke kedai minum.

Yunho segera menghampiri Sayeon. Direnggutnya leher pelayan itu, mengangkatnya ke udara, lalu melemparnya ke dinding batu. Para penontonnya lari terbirit birit seperti tikus. Sayeon menghantam dinding dengan suara keras, lalu terpuruk kelantai. Pingsan.

"Oh, Tuan?" panggil Heechul. "Kurasa sebaiknya kau masuk sekarang. Jaejae-ku pasti akan membutuhkan bantuanmu lagi."

Yunho berbalik untuk mendelik kepada perempuan yang berani memberi perintah kepadanya itu. Tapi saat itu juga suara siulan dan tawa keras menarik perhatiannya. Sambil menggeram frustasi atas apa yang dianggapnya sangat merepotkan itu, Yunho perlahan mengurai cambuknya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Jaejoong menemukan pamannya duduk terbungkuk menghadap segelas _arak _di sebuah meja bundar di tengah kedai minum. Mungkin Jaejoong akan menggunakan rasa malu dan logika untuk mendapatkan cincin bibi Heechul kembali. Tapi saat ia benar-benar melihat cincin perak di jari pamannya, lenyap sudah semua strategi logisnya. Diatas meja itu ada sebuah gelas besar penuh arak. Sebelum Jaejoong bisa menahan diri, ia mengangkat dan mengguyurkan isinya ke kepala botak pamannya.

Laki-laki itu sudah terlalu mabuk untuk bisa bereaksi cepat. Ia berteriak lantang, memutus teriakannya sendiri dengan sendawa yang menguarkan bau tak sedap, lalu berdiri terhuyung-huyung. Jaejoong sudah berhasil melepaskan cincin kawin dari jari sebelum otak laki-laki itu cukup jernih kembali untuk menepis namja cantik itu.

Butuh waktu lama bagi Shindong untuk fokus pada wajah Jaejoong. Sambil menunggu, Jaejoong menyelipkan cincin itu ke jarinya sendiri.

"Ya Tuhan...Jae? sedang apa kau di sini? Apa ada yang tidak beres?" Shindong melontarkan pertanyaannya dengan terbata bata. Usaha itu rupanya menghabiskan sisa tenaganya.

"Ada yang tidak beres?" Jaejoong mengulang pertanyaan pamannya dengan nada mencemoh. "Kau menjijikan paman Shindong. Jika Aboeji tahu apa yang kau lakukan bersama saudara laki-laki yang lain terhadap bibi Heechul, aku yakin dia akan memanggil pihak berwenang dan memerintahkan kalian semua diseret ketiang gantungan."

"Apa katamu?" tanya Shindong. Ia menggosok dahinya sembari berusaha berkonsentrasi pada percakapan itu. "Heechul? Kau mengomel padaku gara-gara perempuan tak berguna itu?

Sebelum Jaejoong bisa menyemburnya lagi karena mengatakan hal yang memalukan seperti itu, pamannya berkata tanpa berpikir lagi, "Sejak awal Abojiemu ikut merencanakan ini semua. Heechul terlalu tua untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri. Kami tahu apa yang terbaik untuknya. Jangan mengamuk padaku, Nak. Karena aku tidak akan memberitahumu dimana perempuan itu."

"Kalian tidak tahu apa yang terbaik baginya." Teriak Jaejoong. "Kalian menginginkan warisannya, itulah alasan sebenarnya. Semua orang dikota tahu tentang hutang judimu paman. Kau sudah menemukan cara mudah untuk melunasinya bukan? Kau akan menyekap Heechul dirumah sakit jiwa bukan?"

Tatapan Shindong bergerak bolak-balik antara gelas kosong dan raut wajah berang keponakannya. Akhirnya ia sadar bahwa Jaejoong telah mengguyur kepalanya dengan arak. Amarahnya membuat kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Ia butuh minuman lagi.

"Kami akan menyingkirkan perempuan keparat itu, dan kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sekarang pulang sebelum kuhajar pantatmu."

Dari arah belakang jaejoong terdengar suara terkekeh. Ia berbalik untuk melotot pada orang itu. "Minum saja minumanmu, tuan. Dan tak usah ikut campur." Baru setelah orang itu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke cawan didepannya, Jaejoong pun memutar tubuh menghadap pamannya lagi.

"Kau bohong soal Aboeji," katanya. "Dia tak akan pernah ambil bagian dalam kekejaman seperti itu. Sedangkan soal menghajarku, silakan saja dan hadapi amarah suamiku. Akan kuadukan kau padanya." Ancamnya sambil mengangguk.

Jaejoong berharap karena ancaman kosongnya tentang pembalasan dari suaminya sangat berhasil membuat si pelayan Sayeon mati kutu, ancaman yang sama mungkin akan berhasil juga pada kerabatnya yang mabuk itu.

Tapi harapannya kandas. Shindong sama sekali tak tampak terintimidasi. Ia mendengus keras. "Kau sama gilanya dengan Heechul kalau yakin seorang Jung akan datang membelamu. Aku bisa menghajarmu habis-habisan Jae..dan tak akan ada yang perduli, apalagi suamimu."

Namja cantik itu semakin jengkel dengan pamannya sampai tidak menyadari kalau beberapa tamu kedai itu perlahan lahan mulai mendekatinya. Yunho menyadarinya. Seorang laki laki yang menurutnya adalah pemimpin gerombolan itu bahkan menjilat bibirnya melihat santapan yang menurutnya akan segera dinikmatinya.

Jaejoong tiba-tiba menyadari kegagalan rencananya. "Kau tahu paman? Aku sudah berusaha agar kau berjanji untuk tidak menganggu Heechul lagi, tapi sekarang aku menyadari kebodohanku sendiri. Hanya laki laki terhormat yang akan menepati janjinya. Sifat busukmu terlalu kental untuk bisa memegang janji. Sepertinya aku hanya buang-buang waktu saja disini."

Pamannya bangkit untuk menamparnya, tapi dengan mudah Jaejoong mengelak. Namja cantik itu berhenti mundur ketika menabrak sesuatu yang keras, lalu berbalik dan mendapati dirinya dikelilingi beberapa lelaki yang tampak kurang ajar. Ia juga merasa mereka semua benar-benar perlu mandi.

Semua orang nampak begitu terpesona oleh namja cantik itu sampai sampai tak menyadari kehadiran Yunho. Mungkin mereka terlalu termakan hawa nafsu untuk waspada, pikir Yunho. Pada akhirnya mereka akan menyadari kesalahan itu, tentu saja. Yunho bersandar pada pintu yang tertutup disudut ruangan dan menunggu gerakan pertama.

Ternyata kesempatan itu datang secepat kilat. Begitu laki-laki pertama menyambar lengan Jaejoong, Yunho meraung marah. Suaranya dalam, parau, dan memekakkan telinga. Dan efektif. Semua orang ditempat itu hanya terpaku—semua kecuali Jaejoong. Namja itu terlonjak kaget, lalu memutar tubuh menghadap sumber suara.

Jaejoong pasti akan menjerit seandainya tenggorokannya tidak tercekat. Sebenarnya, ia kesulitan mengatur napas. Lututnya lemas ketika melihat lelaki tinggi besar berdiri didepan pintu. Jaejoong berpegangan ke meja agar tidak jatuh. Jantungnya seperti memukul-mukul di dalam dada, dan ia yakin ia hampir mati ketakutan.

Apa sebenarnya laki-laki itu? Bukan, bukan apa. Jaejoong meralat sendiri, tapi siapa. Jaejoong nyaris panik sendiri. Orang itu adalah seorang lelaki—benar, laki-laki—tapi laki-laki bertubuh paling besar, dan tampaknya paling berbahaya... Oh Tuhan, dia menatap Jaejoong.

Laki-laki itu mengisyaratkan dengan menekuk jarinya, memanggilnya.

Jaejoong menggeleng...

Laki-laki itu mengangguk.

Laki-laki bermata tajam itu kembali mengisyaratkan untuk menghampirinya. Jaejoong menengok ke belakang memastikan laki-laki itu tidak memanggil orang lain. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ia memang memanggil Jaejoong.

Lelaki itu kembali menggerakkan jarinya. "Kemarilah."

Suaranya dalam, berwibawa, arogan. Dan entah bagaimana, Jaejoong mulai mendekatinya. Seketika suasana menjadi kacau. Suara cambuk memecah keheningan, disusul jerit kesakitan dari si bodoh yang berusaha menyentuh Jaejoong saat ia berjalan menghampiri lelaki itu seperti bergema ditelinganya. Ia tak pernah menengok kearah semua keributan itu. Matanya tertuju pada laki-laki yang secara sistematis menghancurkan kedai minum itu. Pria itu membuatnya terlihat begitu mudah, hanya memutar pergelangan tangannya, gerakan yang terkesan ringan, telah meninggalkan kesan yang mendalam bagi orang disekitarnya.

Jaejoong juga bisa melihat, semakin dekat dirinya dengan pria itu, semakin mengerikan tatapan marahnya. Sepertinya ia sedang tidak senang. Jaejoong memutuskan akan menghiburnya sampai ia bisa menenangkan diri. Lalu ia akan lari keluar, lompat kekereta bersama Heechul dan kabur ke pelabuhan. Rencana yang bagus, katanya pada diri sendiri. Tapi masalahnya, tentu saja ia harus menyingkirkan si viking itu dari pintu terlebih dahulu.

Jaejoong berhenti tepat didepannya, menengadah dan menatap mata tajam itu sampai akhirnya lelaki itu menunduk untuk menatapnya. Refleks, Jaejoong mengulurkan tangan dan mencubit laki-laki itu, sekedar memastikan dia bukan imajinasi belaka. Ternyata memang bukan ilusi. Kulitnya terasa seperti baja, tapi baja yang hangat. Sorot matanya menyelamatkan dari kegilaan. Warnanya menghipnotis dan dalam.

Aneh tapi semakin Jaejoong menatap pria itu, ia merasa semakin aman. Jaejoong tersenyum lega. Lelaki itu mengangkat sebelah alis melihatnya. "Aku tahu kau bukan orang jahat, Viking."

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong lemas. Ia merasakan seakan melayang di lorong gelap menuju Viking berkulit perunggu yang berdiri di bawah sinar mentari.

Yunho menangkap tubuhnya sebelum jatuh menyentuh lantai. Mempelainya benar-benar sudah tak sadarkan diri ketika ia memanggulnya. Matanya menelusuri seisi kedai minuman melihat apabila ada yang terlewatkan. Orang-orang bergelimpangan dilantai kayu. Ia merasakan keinginan begitu kuat untuk meninggalkan bekas luka pada si paman bajingan yang meringkuk ketakutan di kolong meja. Ia bisa mendengar isakannya.

Yunho menendang meja sampai keujung ruangan agar bisa melihat mangsanya. "Kau tahu siapa aku Kim?"

Shindong tetap meringkuk seperti bayi, tak sanggup bergerak. Ketika ia menggeleng, dagunya hampir menggesek lantai kayu.

"Lihat aku bajingan."

Suaranya terdengar seperti halilintar. Shindong mendongak. "Aku Jung Yunho. Jika kau sampai mendekati istriku atau perempuan tua itu, aku akan membunuhmu. Kau mengerti?"

"Kau...dialah orang itu?" amarah sudah sampai ditenggorokan Shindong, berkata-kata nyaris mustahil. Ia seperti hendak muntah. Yunho menendang dengan ujung botnya, lalu keluar dari kedai. Kim Shindong yang pongah itu muntah dilantai kedai.

Teriakan marah si pemilik kedai minuman bercampur dengan kesiap takut Heechul. Begitu melihat keponakannya dipanggul oleh orang asing itu, tangannya melayang turun ke dada.

"Apakah Jaejae terluka?" pekik Heechul. Benaknya sudah menggambarkan skenario terburuk.

Yunho menggeleng. Ia membuka pintu kereta, kemudian berhenti sebentar untuk menyeringai pada perempuan tua itu. "Dia pingsan."

Heechul terlalu lega untuk menyadari bahwa pria itu merasa geli melihat keadaan keponakannya. Ia bergeser untuk menyediakan tempat bagi Jaejoong. Tapi Yunho mendudukan mempelainya di bangku yang bersebrangan. Sepintas Heechul memperhatikan keadaan keponakannya, memastikan ia masih bernapas, lalu bepaling memandang penolong mereka lagi. Ia memperhatikan lelaki itu menggulung cambuk dan mengaitkan ke sabuknya.

Heechul tidak mengantipasi pria itu akan naik bersama mereka di kereta itu. Ketika ia melakukannya, Heechul beringsut sampai keujung. "Jaejae bisa duduk di sampingku," katanya menawarkan.

Lelaki itu tidak menjawab. Tapi ia mengambil semua ruang di sebrang Heechul, kemudian ia mengangkat Jaejoong, memangkunya. Heechul melihat betapa lembut laki-laki itu ketika menyentuh keponakannya. Tangannya tetap memegangi pipi Jaejoong sambil menyandarkan wajah namja itu ke lekuk lehernya. Jaejoong mendesah pelan.

Heechul tidak tahu siapa laki-laki itu. Kereta sudah kembali bergerak sebelum ia mengajaknya bercakap-cakap.

"Anak muda, aku Tan Heechul. Namja cantik yang baru saja kau selamatkan itu adalah keponakanku. Namanya Kim Jaejoong."

"Bukan," kata laki-laki itu dengan kaku. "Namanya Jung Jaejoong."

Setelah memberikan pernyataan tegas itu, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela. Heechul masih tetap menatapnya. Profil wajah lelaki itu bagus dan gagah. "Kenapa kau menolong kami? Sepertinya aku tidak yakin kau dipekerjakan oleh keluarga Kim," lanjutnya sambil menangguk tegas. "Mungkinkah kau disewa oleh salah seorang keluarga Jung?"

Lelaki itu masih tidak menjawab. Ia berharap Jaejoong akan siuman agar menyelesaikan keruwetan ini. "Aku sangat bergantung pada anak yang kau pangku itu tuan. Aku tak sanggup membayangkan sesuatu terjadi padanya."

"Dia bukan anak-anak." Bantah lelaki itu.

Heechul tersenyum. "Bukan, tapi aku sudah menganggapnya seperti itu." Heechul mengakui. "Jaejoong namja yang polos dan mudah percaya. Dia mewarisinya dari keluarga ibunya."

"Kau bukan seorang Kim, bukan?"

Heechul senang sekali akhirnya laki-laki itu mulai bercakap-cakap denangannya, ia tersenyum sekali lagi. "Bukan." Jawabnya, "Aku adalah bibi Jaejae dari pihak ibunya. Nama margaku Lee sebelum menikah dengan suamiku Hanggeng dan berganti dengan nama keluarganya."

Heechul kembali memandang Jaejoong. "Sepertinya dia belum pernah pingsan sebelum ini. Pasti apa yang terjadi dua minggu ini sangat menguras tenaganya. Dibawah matanya ada kantung mata pula. Dia pasti mencemaskanku. Tapi meski begitu, pasti dia telah melihat sesuatu yang cukup mengerikan. Menurutmu, apa yang..."

Heechul berhenti berspekulasi ketika matanya menangkap seringain laki-laki dihadapannya. Orang itu jelas orang aneh karena tersenyum mendengar komentarnya yang aneh.

Lalu laki-laki itu menjelaskan. "Dia melihatku."

Jaejoong mulai bergerak. Ia masih pusing, disorientasi, tapi sangat hangat. Ia menggosok-gosokkan hidungnya ke kehangantan itu, menghirup aroma maskulin yang segar. Dan mendesah puas.

"Kurasa dia mulai siuman," bisik Heechul. "Oh syukurlah."

Jaejoong perlahan mengalihkan pandangannya ke bibinya. "Siuman?" tanyanya diiringi kuap yang sangat lebar tak mencerminkan sikap sopan.

"Kau pingsan, sayang."

"Aku tidak pingsan," bisik Jaejoong, jelas-jelas kaget."Aku tidak pernah pingsan, aku..." ia berhenti menjelaskan ketika sadar ia duduk di pangkuan seseorang. Bukan seseorang. Pangkuan laki-laki itu. Seketika wajahnya pucat pasi. Ingatannya sudah kembali sepenuhnya.

Heechul mengulurkan tangan menepuk tangan Jaejoong. "Gwenchana, Jaejae-ah. Pria baik ini menyelamatkanmu."

"Yang membawa cambuk?" bisik Jaejong, berdoa semoga tebakannya salah.

Heechul mengangguk. "Iya, sayang. Yang membawa cambuk. Kau harus berterima kasih padanya, dan demi Tuhan, Jae. Jangan pingsan lagi. Aku tidak membawa amonia."

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Aku tidak akan pingsan lagi." Kata Jaejoong. Untuk menjamin janji itu, ia memutuskan sebaiknya tidak melihat orang itu lagi. Jaejoong berusaha turun dari pangkuan laki-laki itu tanpa ketahuan, tapi begitu ia mulai beringsut menjauh, laki-laki itu mempererat pegangan di pinggannya.

Jaejoong mencondongkan tubuh kedepan sedikit. "Siapa dia?" bisiknya pada Heechul.

Bibinya mengangkat bahu. "Dia belum memberitahuku," jawabnya. "Mungkin, sayang...kalau kau bilang padanya betapa kau sangat berterimakasih...yah, mungkin dia akan memberitahukan namanya."

Jaejoong tahu sungguh kasar membicarakan orang seolah-olah orang tersebut tidak ada. Ia menguatkan diri sebelum pelan-pelan berpaling menatap wajahnya. Dia sengaja memandang dagunya saja ketika berkata, "Terima kasih Tuan, karena telah menolongku di kedai tadi. Aku berutang padamu selamanya."

Lelaki itu mengangkat dagu Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya. Sorot matanya tak terbaca. "Kau berhutang lebih dari ucapa terima kasih Jaejoong."

Mata bulat Jaejoong terbeliak lebar, kaget. "Kau tahu namaku?"

"Aku memberitahunya, sayang." Sela Heechul.

"Aku tidak punya uang lagi." Kata Jaejoong, kemudian. "Semua sudah kupakai untuk membiayai perjalanan kami. Apa kau akan membawa kami kepelabuhan?"

Laki-laki itu mengangguk.

"Aku punya kalung emas tuan. Apakah itu cukup sebagai imbalan untukmu?"

"Tidak."

Kekasaran jawaban lelaki itu membuat Jaejoong kesal. Ia merengut menatap pria itu karena telah bersikap sangat tidak sopan. "Tapi aku sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi untuk kutawarkan padamu." Katanya.

Kereta berhenti. Yunho membuka pintu. Ia bergerak dengan sangat cepat untuk ukuran laki-laki sebesar itu. Tiba-tiba ia sudah ada diluar dan membantu Heechul turun sebelum Jaejoong selesai merapikan pakaiannya. Pria itu praktis seperti melemparnya kepojok kereta.

Kemudian kedua lengan lelaki itu sudah kembali melingkari pinggang Jaejoong. Ia hanya sempat menyambar tasnya sebelum diangkat keluar dari kereta seperti sekarung beras. Lelaki itu bahkan berani merangkul bahunya dan menariknya sampai menempel kesampingnya.

Seketika Jaejoong memprotes kelancangan itu. "Tuan, kebetulan aku ini adalah seseorang yang sudah menikah. Tolong lepaskan tanganmu. Ini tidak pantas."

Lelaki itu jelas mengalami gangguan pendengaran, karena ia bahkan tak menoleh padanya. Jaejoong sudah hendak mencoba sekali lagi ketika tiba-tiba pria itu bersiul keras sekali. Tempat yang diterangi cahaya bulan itu sebelumnya kosong sampai detik itu. Dalam sekejap mata, Jaejoong mendapati dirinya dikelilingi sejumlah laki-laki. Awak kapal Yunho yang setiap menatap Jaejoong, bersikap seakan-akan belum pernah melihat namja cantik. Yunho menunduk memandang mempelainya, melihat bagaimana reaksinya terhadap tatapan memuja anak buahnya yang begitu kentara. Tapi Jaejoong tidak memperhatikan orang-orang itu. Ia sibuk melotot padanya. Yunho nyaris tersenyum melihatnya.

Yunho meremas bahu mempelainya sebentar untuk membuatnya menghentikan sikap kurang ajar itu, kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada si wanita tua. "Kalian punya barang bawaan?"

"Apa kita punya barang bawaan, Jajae?" tanya Heechul. Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan diri sisi lelaki itu.

"Sudah kubilang aku ini sudah menikah," gerutunya. "Sekarang lepaskan aku."

Yunho bergeming. Jaejoong menyerah. "Ya, bibi, aku meminjam beberapa barang milik Eomma agar bisa kau pakai. Aku yakin dia takkan keberatan. Hyuk Jae menyimpan tas-tas kita ditempat Amber. Bagaimana kalau kita ambil saja sekarang?"

Jaejoong berusaha melangkah menjauh, tapi ditarik merapat keraksasa itu lagi.

Yunho melihat anak buahnya Changmin di bagian belakang kerumunan dan memberi isyarat memanggilnya. Seorang laki-laki jangkung menghampiri dan berdiri didepan Jaejoong. Mata namja itu terbeliak melihat sosok besar yang mendekati raksasa itu. Cukup lama Jaejoong menatapnya, hingga ia menyimpulkan lelaki itu pasti menarik andai saja telinganya tidak dilingkari anting emas yang aneh seperti itu.

Changmin pasti merasa kalau ia diperhatikan, karena tiba-tiba ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jaejoong. Kedua lengannya yang bersedekap dan menatapnya sambil mendelik.

Jaejoong balas mendelik.

Tiba-tiba sepasang mata gelap itu bersinar, dan ia melempar senyum lebar pada Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu tidak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapi sikap anehnya.

"Suruh dua awak kapal mengurus barang mereka, Changmin." Perintah Yunho. "Kita akan naik _Cassiopeia_ begitu fajar menyingsing."

Jaejoong segera menangkap bahwa si viking rupanya menyertakan dirinya dalam rencana Jaejoong.

"Aku dan bibi-ku akan aman sekarang." Kata Jaejoong. "Orang-orang ini sepertinya...cukup menyenangkan. Tuan, kami sudah membuang-buang cukup banyak waktumu yang cukup berharga."

Yunho masih saja tidak menghiraukannya. Ia memanggil anak buahnya yang lain. Ketika sesosok pria lebih tua yang berotot besar meski lebih pendek mendekat, Yunho menangguk ke arah Heechul. "Urus perempuan tua itu, Siwon."

Heechul terkesiap. Jaejoong pikir reaksi itu karena mereka berdua hendak dipisahkan. Tapi sebelum ia bisa berdebat dengan pelindung tak diundang itu, Heechul menegakkan bahunya dan pelan-pelan menghampiri lelaki bertubuh besar itu.

"Aku bukan perempuan tua, tuan. Dan aku sangat tidak bisa menerima penghinaan itu. Umurku baru setengah abad lewat setahun, anak muda. Dan masih merasa kuat."

Sebelah alis Yunho terangkat sedikit, tapi ia tetap menahan senyum. Perempuan tua itu tampak sangat lemah dimatanya, sehingga embusan angin keras saja pasti akan membuatnya terhuyung-huyung, tapi nada suaranya sangat tegas.

"Kau harus minta maaf pada bibiku." Kata Jaejoong. Ia kembali berbalik menghadap bibinya sebelum laki-laki itu sempat bereaksi atas pernyataan yang didengarnya. "Aku yakin dia tidak bermaksud menyakiti perasanmu, bibi. Dia memang kasar saja."

Yunho menggelengkan kepala. Percakapan ini sungguh konyol baginya. "Siwon, cepat." Perintah Yunho dengan suara tegas.

Heechul berpaling pada lelaki yang berdiri di sampingnya itu. "Dan kau pikir mau kau bawa kemana aku ini?"

Sebagai jawaban, Siwon bergerak menggendong Heechul.

"Turunkan aku, kurang ajar."

"Tidak apa-apa manis." Jawab Siwon. "Kau kelihatan agak pucat. Tubuhmu seringan kapas."

Heechul hendak memprotes lagi. Tapi pertanyaan laki-laki itu selanjutnya mengubah pikirannya. "Kenapa kau memar begitu? Beritahu aku siapa orang kurang ajar itu, dengan senang hati akan kugorok lehernya untukmu."

Heechul tersenyum pada laki-laki yang menggendongnya. Ia menilai usia orang itu sepadan dengannya dan menyadari betapa kekar badannya. Entah sudah berapa tahun Heechul tidak tersipu sipu. "Terima kasih tuan, kau baik sekali." Katanya sambil menepuk gulungan rambutnya kembali keatas kepalanya.

Jaejoong terkejut melihat sikap bibinya. Astaga, bibinya menggerak-gerakkan bulu matanya dan bersikap bagai gadis remaja penggoda! Jaejoong memperhatikan keduanya sampai mereka lenyap dari pandangan, lalu menyadari kerumunan orang tadi juga sudah menghilang. Ia menyadari ia hanya berdua dengan penyelamatnya yang keras kepala.

"Apakah bibi Heechul akan aman bersama laki-laki itu?" desak Jaejoong ingin tahu.

Jawaban yang diterimanya hanya geraman pelan, jelas tampak kesal. "Itu artinya ya atau tidak?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ya." Jawab Yunho sambil mendesah ketika Jaejoong menyodok rusuknya.

"Tolong lepaskan aku."

Lelaki itu menuruti permintaannya. Jaejoong sangat terkejut sampai nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan. Mungkin, pikirnya. Jika ia bisa membuat lelaki itu menuruti perintah-perintah lainnya. Tentunya itu patut dicoba.

"Apa aku akan aman bersamamu?" lama Yunho tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Jaejoong berbalik hingga ia berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Ujung sepatunya menyentuh ujung sepatu Yunho. "Tolong jawab aku." Bisik Jaejoong dengan suara manis dan penuh bujukan.

Sepertinya lelaki itu tidak terkesan dengan usahanya mengajak bercakap-cakap. Sebaliknya kekesalannya sangat terbaca. "Ya, Jae. Kau akan selalu aman bersamaku."

"Tapi aku tidak mau aman bersamamu." Pekik Jaejoong. Begitu kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya, jaejoong tersadar betapa bodoh pernyataannya, dan buru-buru meralatnya. "Maksudku, aku memang selalu ingin merasa aman. Semua orang ingin merasa aman. Bahkan penjahat..."

Jaejoong berhenti berbicaraa ketika lelaki itu menyeringai lebar. "Aku ingin merasa aman tanpamu. Kau tidak berencana berlayar bersama Heechul dan aku, bukan? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Yunho menjawab pertanyaan pertama namja itu dan mengabaikan pertanyaan kedua. "Ya, aku akan berlayar bersamamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku mau," kata Yunho malas-malasan. Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu sedikit lagi sebelum menceritakan secara detail pada Jaejoong. Pipi namja itu kembali memerah. Yunho tak bisa memutuskan apakah penyebabnya rasa takut atau marah.

Masih ada tanda lahir itu di leher Jaejoong. Yunho senang dengan kenyataan itu, semua itu justru mengingatkannya pada namja cilik pemberontak yang digendongnya dulu. Tapi Jaejoong bukan lagi namja cilik. Dan ia sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang namja yang manis. Tapi ia jelas masih suka marah-marah.

Jaejoong bahkan mendorong dada Yunho dengan jarinya untuk menarik perhatiannya kembali. "Maaf tuan, tapi kau tidak boleh bepergian bersamaku dan Heechul." Katanya. "Kau harus mencari kapal lain. Tidak aman bagimu untuk naik kapal yang sama denganku."

Pernyataan aneh itu berhasil menarik perhatiannya. "Oh? Dan kenapa begitu?."

"Karena suamiku tidak akan menyukainya," kata Jaejoong, ia mengangguk ketika Yunho tampak tak percaya, lalu melanjutkan. "Apakah kau pernah mendengar tentang Jung Yunho? Oh, tentu saja pernah. Semua orang tahu tentangnya. Dia suamiku, viking, dan dia akan murka sekali ketika tahu aku bepergian dengan seorang...pelindung. tidak, sepertinya tidak bisa. Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

"Kenapa kau memanggilku Viking?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangkat bahu. "Karena kau kelihatan seperti seorang Viking."

"Apa sebaiknya aku memanggilmu si Cerewet?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau memang cerewet."

Rasanya Jaejoong ingin menjerit karena frustasi. "Kau ini siapa? Apa maumu sebenarnya?"

"Kau masih berhutang padaku, Jaejoong."

"Ya Tuhan, apa kau akan mengungkit-ungkit soal itu lagi?"

Anggukan pelan Yunho membuat Jaejoong berang. Laki-laki itu benar-benar menikmati semua ini. Ketika Jaejoong menyadarinya, luapan amarahnya lenyap. Ia tahu ia takkan bisa membuat laki-laki itu mengerti. Laki-laki itu dungu. Lebih cepat ia bisa melepaskan diri dari orang barbar ini, semakin baik. Pertama-tama ia harus mencari cara memenangkannya.

"Baiklah." Jaejoong mengalah. "Aku berhutang padamu. Nah, kita sudah sependapat. Sekarang, tolong beritahukan padaku, apa menurutmu hutangku padamu. Dan aku akan berusaha membayarnya."

Yunho maju agar bisa menangkap tubuh namja itu kalau-kalau ia pingsan lagi sebelum mendengar jawabannya. "Namaku Yunho, Jaejoong."

"Lalu?" tanya Jaejoong, bertanya-tanya mengapa laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk memberitahukan namanya.

Rupanya namja cantik ini memang agak lambat menangkap. Desahan Yunho panjang, terdengar lelah. "Dan kau, Jung Jaejoong. Berhutang malam pengantin padaku."

* * *

><p>Mataram, 04 Februari 2015<p>

* * *

><p>Gomawooo neee buat Reader yang udah RnR di chapter sebelumnyaaa~<br>mian karena gak sempet bales Reviewnya karena masih dalam UAS... Gamsahamidaa -Bow-

Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnyaaaa...


	4. Chapter 4

**_Title : The Gift_**

**_Author N : Julie Garwood_**

**_Author Remake : A.J Kim_**

**_Cast : DBSK/JYJ, dll._**

**_Rating : T (For Now)_**

**_Genre : Romance, humor, family_**

* * *

><p>Jaejoong tidak pingsan, dia menjerit. Yunho tidak berusaha menenangkannya. Ketika Yunho sudah tidak tahan mendengar suara menjengkelkan itu lagi ia hanya menyeret namja itu ke kantor Shinki Shipping Company. Ditinggalkannya namja histeris itu di tangan bibinya yang cakap. Yunho baru tertawa begitu sudah berada diluar.<p>

Yunho sangat menikmati reaksi mempelainya terhadap pernyataannya tadi. Jaejoong memang bukan orang yang suka menutup-nutupi emosinya. Ia ragu ia akan pernah merasa khawatir soal mencari tahu apa yang dipikirkan namja itu. Seumur hidupnya ia terbiasa menghadapi sikap licik tak terus terang, merasa kejujuran mempelainya seperti sesuatu yang baru.

Setelah membereskan beberapa hal kecil lainnya, Yunho bergabung bersama dengan sisa awak terakhir naik ke kapal. Changmin dan Siwon menunggu di _dek_. Mereka berdua mendelik, Yunho membiarkan sikap kekurang ajaran mereka terhadap sang kapten. Bagaimanapun juga ia sudah menugasi mereka berdua untuk membawa Jaejoong dan Heechul ke _kabin_.

"Apa akhirnya dia berhenti menjerit-jerit?" tanya Yunho.

"Sewaktu aku mengancam akan menyumpal mulutnya." Jawab Changmin. Laki-laki tinggi itu semakin mengerutkan dahinya dan berkata, "Lalu dia memukulku."

Yunho menunjukkan keputusasaannya. "Kurasa berarti sekarang dia sudah tidak terlalu takut lagi," katanya datar.

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin kalau dia pernah merasa takut." Siwon menyela, "Apa kau tidak melihat tadi matanya membara sewaktu kau menyeretnya ke kantor? Dia kelihatan marah sekali."

Changmin mengangguk enggan. "Setelah kau pergi, dia masih saja menjerit, mengatakan kalau semua ini hanya lelucon yang kejam. Bahkan bibinya-pun tidak bisa menenangkannya. Istrimu bahkan meminta agar seseorang mencubitnya supaya ia terbangun dan mendapati semua ini hanya mimpi buruk."

"Ya, benar sekali," Siwon mengangguk sambil terkekeh. "Dan Jonghyun menganggap serius kata-kata istrimu. Bocah itu, meski badannya besar, tapi tidak terlalu cerdas."

"Jonghyun menyentuhnya?" nada suara Yunho lebih terkesan tidak percaya ketimbang marah.

"Tidak, dia tidak menyentuhnya." Changmin buru-buru menjawab. "Dia berusaha mencubitnya, itu saja. Dia berpikir dia bisa membantu. Kau tahu betapa bocah itu suka menyenangkan orang lain. Mempelai mungilmu langsung berubah seperti kucing liar begitu Jonghyun mendekat. Aku yakin lain kali kalau istrimu memberi perintah, bocah itu tidak akan terlalu antusias mematuhinya."

Yunho menggeleng kesal, ia mulai berbalik. Siwon menghentikan langkahnya dengan kalimatnya. "Mungkin Jaejoong-ssi akan merasa lebih baik jika kita tempatkan dalam kabin yang sama dengan bibinya."

"Tidak."

Yunho sadar betapa cepat ia menjawab ketika kedua anak buahnya itu tersenyum padanya. "Dia tetap dikabinku." Yunho menambahkan dengan nada yang lebih lunak.

Siwon diam sejenak mengusap-usap dagunya. "Begini, mungkin itu akan jadi masalah," katanya lambat-lambat. "Dia tidak tahu itu kabinmu."

"Dia akan segera tahu kabin siapa yang ditempatinya." Yunho menjawab saat terdiam cukup lama.

"Kondisi bibinya cukup buruk," kata Siwon menjelaskan. "Kurasa beberapa tulang rusuknya retak. Begitu dia tertidur, aku akan membuka bajunya dan memasang perban."

"Keluarga Kim yang memukulinya?" tanya Changmin.

"Sepertnya Shindong yang merencanakan ini semua." Jelas Yunho, "Tapi keluarganya yang lain tahu apa yang terjadi."

"Kita akan memulangkan Heechul?" tanya Siwon.

"Kita memang berlayar kearah sana." Jawab Yunho. "Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi dengan perempuan itu. Apa dia cukup kuat untuk menempuh perjalanan ini?" tanyanya. "Atau apa kita akan terpaksa menguburnya di laut?"

"Dia akan baik-baik saja," Siwon memperkirakan. "Dibalik semua lebam itu, sebenarnya dia sangat tangguh. Ya, jika aku memanjakannya, dia akan baik-baik saja." Ia menyikut rusuk Changmin, lalu berkata. "Sekarang aku harus jadi perawat untuk dua makhluk lemah."

Yunho tahu ia sengaja dipancing. Ia berbalik dan menjauh. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangan tinggi-tinggi mengacungkan isyarat kasar yang tidak senonoh, sebelum akhirnya menuruni tangga. Tawa girang kedua laki-laki itu seperti mengikutinya.

Beberapa jam berikutnya, semua orang sudah diatas _Cassiopeia_ sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing. Kargo sudah diikat kuat-kuat, layar topang dikembangkan, sauh sudah diikat, dan delapan meriam sudah digosok dan diminyakkan sebelum komando berlayar diberikan.

Yunho mengerjakan bagiannya sampai-sampai perutnya terasa sangat mual dan ia terpaksa berhenti. Changmin mengambil alih kendali memimpin empat puluh dua kelasi ketika Yunho turun ke dek bawah lagi. Ini ritual mabuk laut yang biasa dialaminya selama satu-dua hari pertama kembali berlayar. Ia yakin tidak ada orang yang tahu kecuali Siwon dan Changmin, tapi kenyataan itu sama sekali tidak menghilangkan rasa malunya. Dari pengalaman sebelumnya, Yunho tahu dia punya waktu satu/dua jam sebelum benar-benar tak sanggup bergerak. Yunho memutuskan mengecek mempelainya, memastikan Jaejoong baik-baik saja. Jika keberuntungan berpihak padanya, mungkin Jaejoong sudah terlelap, dan _konforntasi_ yang tidak terelakkan bisa tertunda hingga nanti.

Jaejoong sedang tidak tidur. Begitu Yunho masuk ke kabin, Jaejoong segera bangun dari tempat tidur dan berdiri dengan tangan terkepal disamping, menghadapnya.

Udara segar laut dan sinar matahari menyiram kabin. Perut Yunho seperti dikocok, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, tetap didepan pintu dan bersandar disana. Disudut benaknya mengintai kemungkinan bahwa mempelainya mungkin akan memutuskan untuk kabur. Ia sedang tidak dalam kondisi bisa mengejarnya, karena itu ia pun menghalangi satu-satunya jalan keluar.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho cukup lama, merasakan betapa tubuhnya gemetar dan ia tahu tinggal masalah waktu sebelum ia benar-benar dikuasai amarah. Tapi ia tidak bertekad menyembunyikan amarahnya dari lelaki itu. Ekspresi wajah Yunho menunjukkan kepasrahan, kedua lengannya bersedekap, posisi berdirinya santai. Jaejoong merasa laki-laki itu cukup bosan sampai bisa tertidur. Tapi rupanya tidak. Tatapan tajam Yunho membuat nyali Jaejoong ciut juga. Ia tidak akan mundur di depan laki-laki itu, dan jika ada yang akan memenangi kontes melotot, Jaejoong-lah yang akan menang.

Jaejoong masih menggunakan pakaiannya yang berwarna biru tua jelek itu, menurut Yunho, garis lehernya terlalu rendah. Ia berpikir akan menyampaikan hal itu pada Jaejoong nanti, setelah namja itu berhasil menyingkirkan sebagian rasa takutnya, tapi dahi Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba berkerut membuatnya berubah pikiran. Jaejoong harus tahu siapa yang berkuasa.

"Bajumu seperti gadis bar."

Perlu semenit sebelum Jaejoong benar-benar mencerna hinaan itu. Awalnya Jaejoong terlalu kaget untuk bereaksi. Kemudian ia terkesiap keras.

Yunho menyembunyikan senyumannya. Jaejoong tak tampak seperti seperti hendak menangis. Bahkan ia tampak ingin membunuh Yunho. Awal yang bagus. "Garis lehermu terlalu lebar, mempelaiku."

Tangan Jaejoong segera menutup bagian atas bajunya. Wajahnya merah padam dalam sekejap. "Ini satu-satunya baju yang warnanya cukup gelap agar tidak menarik perhatian sewaktu aku berjalan..." Jaejoong terdiam begitu menyadari ia berusaha membela diri.

"Tidak menarik perhatian?" kata Yunho malas-malasan. "Jaejoong, baju itu gagal untuk tidak menarik perhatian. Lain kali, kau tidak boleh memakai baju seterbuka itu. Satu-satunya orang yang boleh melihat tubuhmu hanya aku. Kau mengerti?"

Oh tentu saja Jaejoong mengerti. Yunho mudah sekali membalikkan situasi sehingga merugikannya. Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, ia tak akan membiarkan Yunho menempatkannya pada posisi rapuh sementara laki-laki itu sendiri harus menjelaskan banyak hal.

"Kau seperti orang barbar." Celetuk Jaejoong tanpa berpikir lagi. "Kau berpakaian seperti...penjahat. penumpang yang bepergian naik kapal sebagus ini seharusnya menjaga penampilan mereka. Kau kelihatan seperti orang yang baru saja mengangkut tanaman." Lanjutnya sambil mengangguk. "Dan pelototanmu itu jelek sekali."

Yunho memutuskan bahwa ia tidak mau lagi melanjutkan percakapan konyol itu dan langsung ke pokok permasalahannya.

"Baik, Jae." Kata Yunho. "Silakan, keluarkan saja semuanya."

"Keluarkan saja apanya?"

Desahan Yunho panjang dan lelah, membuat Jaejoong emosi. Namja cantik itu mati-matian berusaha mengendalikan emosinya, tapi dorongan untuk berteriak pada laki-laki itu membuat kepalanya berdenyut-denyut, matanya pedih karena air mata. Yunho harus menjelaskan banyak hal sebelum ia mempertimbangkan untuk memaafkannya.

"Semua ratapan dan permohonanmu." Jelas Yunho sambil mengangkat bahu. "Aku sudah tahu kau pasti ketakutan dan sudah hampir menangis iya kan? Aku tahu kau ingin agar aku memulangkanmu. Tapi itu semua tidak berguna, Aku suamimu, Jae. Biasakanlah mulai dari sekarang."

"Apa kau khawatir aku akan meratap dan memohon untuk kembali pulang?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara seperti orang dicekik.

"Sama sekali tidak." Kata Yunho. Tapi tentu saja ia berbohong, karena ia pasti akan khawatir bila melihat Jaejoong sedih, tapi ia tak akan mengakui kenyataan itu.

Jaejoong terus menatap Yunho sementara dirinya mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengajukan semua pertanyaan menyakitkan yang sekian lama hanya tersimpan didada. Ia ragu Yunho akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya, tapi ia masih ingin mendengar apa yang akan dikatakannya.

Sejujurnya Yunho merasa agak kasihan pada namja itu. Mustahil Jaejoong ingin dinikahi dengannya. Bagaimanapun juga, Yunho seorang Jung dan Jaejoong dibesarkan sebagai Kim. Namja itu telah dilatih untuk membencinya. Jaejoong yang malang hanyalah korban sebuah rencana, pion yang digunakan sang raja untuk berusaha menyatukan perbedaan diantara dua keluarga yang berseteru.

Meski demikian, Yunho tidak bisa membatalkan masa lalu untuk Jaejoong. Tanda tangan Yunho telah tertera di perjanjian itu, dan ia telah terikat dan bertekad untuk menghormatinya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau tahu bahwa aku tidak akan meninggalkan perkawinan ini." Kata Yunho, suaranya tegas. "Tidak sekarang, tidak kapanpun juga."

Setelah mengatakannya, Yunho dengan sabar menunggu histeria yang pasti akan muncul.

"Kenapa lama sekali."

Begitu lirih bisikan Jaejoong, sehingga Yunho tak yakin dengan pendengarannya. "Kau tadi bilang apa?"

"Kenapa kau menunggu lama sekali?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho dengan suara lebih keras.

"Menunggu lama sekali untuk apa?" wajah Yunho tampak sangat kebingungan.

Jejoong kembali menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Untuk menjemputku." Jelasnya. Suaranya bergetar. Ia menggenggam tangannya sendiri, berusaha mengendalikan emosinya lalu berkata. "Kenapa kau menunggu lama sekali untuk datang menjemputku."

Yunho begitu terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong sehingga ia tak segera menanggapi. Dan kenyataan bahwa Yunho bahkan tidak merasa pertanyaan Jaejoong layak ditanggapi adalah pukulan terakhir terhadap harga dirinya yang bersedia diterima Jaejoong.

Nyaris berteriak, Jaejoong berkata. "Apa kau tahu berapa lama sudah aku menunggumu?"

Mata Yunho terbeliak kaget. Mempelainya baru saja membentaknya. Ia menatap namja dihadapannya dengan sorot mata yang membuat Jaejoong merasa Yunho mengira istrinya sudah gila.

Saat Yunho menggeleng, benteng ketenangan Jaejoong hancur. "Tidak?" teriak Jaejoong. "Apa aku begitu tidak penting untukmu, sampai kau bahkan tidak mau repot-repot menyempatkan diri untuk menjemputku?"

Yunho terperangah diserang pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Ia tahu seharusnya ia tidak membiarkan Namja itu membentaknya, tapi komentar Jaejoong sangat mengejutkannya sehingga ia pun tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kau benar-benar ingin aku percaya kalau kau marah karena aku tidak menjemputmu lebih cepat?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong mengambil benda terdekat yang bisa dipegangnya dan melemparkannya pada Yunho. "Marah?" tanyanya dengan raungan lantang seperti seorang komandan. "Apa yang membuatmu mengira aku marah, Yunho?"

Yunho mengelak dari pispot terbang itu, dan dua lilin yang menyusul kemudian. Ia lalu kembali bersandar ke pintu. "Oh, entahlah," kata Yunho malas. "Kau kelihatan sedang gelisah."

"Aku kelihatan..." Jaejoong terlalu marah untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi.

Yunho menyeringai lebar sambil mengangguk. "Gelisah." Ia menyelesaikan kalimat Jaejoong.

"Kau punya pistol?"

"Ya."

"Boleh kupinjam?"

Yunho memaksakan diri untuk tidak tertawa. "Untuk apa kau ingin meminjam pistolku Jaejoong?"

"Aku ingin menembakmu, Yunho."

Dan kali ini Yunho benar-benar tertawa. Jaejoong memutuskan ia benci pada lelaki ini. Amukannya kini lenyap. Ingin rasanya ia menangis prustasi. Mungkin selama ini para kerabatnya benar. Mungkin Yunho memang membencinya, mungkin bahkan sebesar yang dikatakan orang tuanya.

Jaejoong akhirnya menyerah dan duduk diranjang kembali. Ia melipat tangan dipangkuannya dan ia terus menunduk. "Tolong tinggalkan kabinku, jika kau ingin menjelaskan perbuatanmu padaku, kau boleh melakukannya besok. Aku terlalu lelah untuk mendengar alasanmu sekarang."

Yunho tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Jaejoong berani memerintahnya. "Bukan begini kehidupan pernikahan kita Jae. Aku memberi perintah dan kau mematuhinya."

Suara Yunho terdengar kaku, marah. Ia sengaja karena ingin Jaejoong tahu ia serius. Sepertinya ia membuat Jaejoong ketakutan lagi. Mempelainya itu mulai memilin-milin tangan, kelihatan gelisah, dan meski Yunho merasa agak bersalah karena terpaksa memakai cara menakut-nakuti. Masalah mereka terlalu penting dan ia takkan melunakkan caranya.

Jaejoong masih terus memilin-milin tangannya, seakan leher suaminyalah yang dia cekik. Fantasi itu membantu memperbaiki suasana hatinya.

Yunho menarik Jaejoong kembali ke dunia nyata ketika ia berkata parau. "Kau dengar aku, Mempelaiku?"

Astaga, ia benci sekali sebutan _"Mempelai"_ itu!

"Ya, aku dengar." Kata Jaejoong. "Tapi aku ingin paham, kenapa perkawinan kita harus begitu?"

Air mata kembali menggenang di matanya. Yunho tiba-tiba merasa seperti seorang monster. "Apa kau berusaha memancingku?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak. Aku hanya mengira kalau perkawinan kita akan berjalan sebaliknya. Aku mengira begitu."

"Dan menurutmu bagaimana seharusnya kehidupan perkawinan kita?"

Yunho benar-benar tampak tertarik pada pendapatnya. Jaejoong segera berubah serius. Ia mengangkat bahu dengan elegan. "Yah, kurasa tugasku adalah selalu memberitahumu apa yang kuinginkan."

"Dan?" desak Yunho ketika Jaejoong berhenti menjelaskan.

"Dan tugasmu adalah mewujudkan apa yang kuinginkan."

Jaejoong dapat melihat wajah muram Yunho kalau ia tidak suka dengan pendapat itu. Emosi Jaejoong kembali terpancing. "Kau seharusnya menyayangiku, Yunho. Kau sudah berjanji."

"Aku tidak berjanji untuk menyayangimu." Yunho ikut berteriak. "Astaga, aku tidak menjanjikan apa-apa padamu."

Jaejoong tidak membiarkan saja kebohongan Yunho itu. Ia melompat berdiri, kembali menantang. "Oh ya, kau sudah berjanji." Ia kembali balas berteriak. "Aku sudah membaca perjanjiannya, Yunho. Dari awal samapi akhir. Sebagai ganti tanah dan harta, kau harus menjaga keselamatanku. Kau juga harus menjadi suami yang baik, ayah yang penyayang, dan yang terpenting, Viking. Kau seharusnya mencintai dan menyayangiku."

Yunho tak sanggup berkata-kata. Tiba-tiba ia ingin tertawa lagi. Perubahan topik ini menjengkelkan tapi juga seru.

"Kau benar-benar ingin aku mencintai dan menyayangimu?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Jaejoong. Ia bersedekap. "Kau sudah berjanji untuk mencintai dan menyayangiku, Yunho. Dan demi Tuhan, kau akan menepatinya."

Jaejoong kembali duduk ditempat tidur dan menyibukkan dirinya merapikan lipatan selimut. Semburat merah yang menghiasa pipinya menunjukan ia merasa malu.

"Lalu apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan sementara aku mencintai dan menyayangimu?" tanya Yunho. "Apa janjimu mempelaiku?

"Aku tidak menjanjikan apa-apa." Jawabnya. "Aku baru empat tahun, Yunho. Aku tidak mentandatangani perjanjiannya. Kau yang mentandatanganinya."

Yunho memejamkan mata dan menghitung sampai sepuluh. "Jadi kau tidak merasa perlu menghormati tanda tangan Abojiemu? Janji yang dilakukannya atas namamu tidak mengikat, begitu?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu." Bisik Jaejoong. Ia mendesah, kemudian menambahkan. "Tentu saja aku menghormatinya. Semua itu dilakukan atas namaku."

"Dan apa janjinya?" desak Yunho.

Lama baru Jaejoong menjawab. Ia juga tampak bersungut-sungut. "Aku harus mencintai dan menyayangimu juga." Gumamnya.

Yunho masih belum puas. "Dan?"

"Dan apa?" tanya Jaejoong, pura-pura tidak peduli.

Saat itu juga Yunho merasa yakin bahwa mempelainya berusaha membuatnya gila. "Aku juga membaca perjanjian itu dari awal sampai akhir." Bentaknya. "Jangan menguji kesabaranku."

"Oh, baiklah." Balas Jaejoong. "Aku juga harus menurut padamu. Nah, sudah. Kau puas sekarang?"

"Ya." Jawab Yunho. "Sekarang kita kembali ke awal... seperti yang kuperintahkan padamu sebelumnya, aku akan menjadi pihak yang memberi perintah, dan kau menjadi pihak yang mematuhinya. Dan jangan berani-berani menanyakan alasannya lagi."

"Aku akan berusaha mematuhi perintahmu, Yunho. Kalau aku merasa perintahmu itu logis."

Toleransi Yunho sudah nyaris habis. "Persetan apakah kau merasa perintahku logis atau tidak." Katanya lantang. "Kau akan tetap menuruti apa kataku."

Jaejoong sepertinya tidak marah karena Yunho bicara padanya dengan nada tinggi. Suaranya cukup tenang ketika berkata. "Kau seharusnya tidak mengumpat di depan istrimu, Yunho."

Ekspresi wajah Yunho begitu dingin. Jaejoong merasa kalah saat itu juga. "Kau membenciku, bukan?"

"Tidak."

Jaejoong tidak percaya pada Yunho. Astaga, sekedar melihatnya saja sudah membuat Yunho sakit.

"Oh, ya. Kau memang membenciku. Kau tidak bisa menipuku. Aku seorang Kim dan kau benci pada semua keluarga Kim."

"Aku tidak benci padamu."

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak padaku. Lagi pula aku hanya berusaha mengobrol denganmu, dan minimal yang bisa kau lakukan adalah mengendalikan emosimu." Jaejoong tidak memberi kesempatan Yunho berteriak lagi padanya. "Aku sangat lelah, Yunho. Sekarang aku ingin istirahat."

Yunho memutuskan untuk membiarkan namja itu. Ia membuka pintu untuk meninggalkannya, kemudian berbalik lagi.

"Jaejoong?"

"Ya?"

"Kau sama sekali tidak takut padaku, bukan?"

"Tidak." Jaejoong menggeleng. Yunho tampak terkejut.

Yunho berbalik lagi sehingga istrinya tak melihat senyumannya.

"Yunho?"

"Apa?"

"Aku agak takut waktu pertama kali melihatmu." Jaejoong mengakui. "Apa itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik?"

Jawaban Yunho adalah dengan menutup pintu. Begitu sudah sendirian lagi, tangis Jaejoong pun pecah. Naif sekali dia selama ini. Tahun-tahun yang terbuang percuma memimpikan ksatria gagahnya yang berbaju zirah emas datang untuk menjemputnya sebagai mempelai. Ia membayangkan lelaki itu seorang pria yang lembut, penuh pengertian, dan jatuh cinta sepenuhnya padanya. Rupanya impian Jaejoong justru menertawai dirinya. Ksatrianya ternyata lebih cocok dibilang kumal daripda berbaju zirah keemasan. Dan ternyata kesatrianya sama pengertiannya seperti seekor kambing. Jaejoong masih terus mengasihani dirinya sampai kelehan menakhlukannya.

Yunho menengok lagi satu jam kemudian. Jaejoong sudah tertidur lelap. Namja itu bahkan tidak melepas bajunya tapi tidur begitu saja diatas selimut. Ia terbaring tengkurap, lengannya terentang kesamping. Ada rasa puas dihati Yunho. Perasaan yang aneh, dan juga asing, tapi ia senang melihat Jaejoong ditempat tidurnya. Ia meilhat cincin kawin Heechul masih melingkar di jari Jaejoong. Aneh, tapi ia tidak suka melihatnya. Yunho melepas cincin itu dari jari Jaejoong, sekedar menyingkirkan rasa kesal yang sebenarnya tidak rasional, lalu mengantunginya.

Yunho kemudian memusatkan perhatiannya untuk menanggalkan baju Jaejoong. Setelah membuka sederetan kancing panjang itu, ia melepaskan bajunya. Berikutnya sepatu Jaejoong. Yunho merasa canggung dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Ia melepaskan semua yang melekat di tubuh mempelainya, selain baju dalamnya. Yunho menyerah pada keinginannya dan mengusap punggung namja itu dengan punggung tangannya. Jaejoong tidak terbangun, ia mendesah pelan dalam tidurnya dan berguling telentang tepat ketika Yunho melempar semua pakaian Jaejoong tadi ke kursi di dekatnya. Yunho tidak tahu berapa lama ia duduk di situ menatap Jaejoong, namja itu tampak begitu polos, begitu percaya, begitu rapuh saat sedang tidur. Bulu matanya hitam, lebat, tampak mencolok berlatar belakang kulitnya yang putih. Tubuhnya begitu indah dimata Yunho. Dadanya yang terlihat penuh, hanya tertutup baju dalamnya yang tipis, membuat Yunho bergairah.

Jaejoong berbalik lagi dan bibirnya menyentuh kulit Yunho. Ia segera menarik dirinya, meninggalkan kamar dan pergi menengok keadaan bibi Jaejoong. Heechul tampak pucat dan napasnya berat, namun tidak terlalu kesakitan. Raut wajahnya nampak tenang. Yunho teringat cincin di sakunya. Ia mengampiri sisi tempat tidur, mengangkat tangan Heechul, dan menyelipkan cincin itu kembali ke jarinya.

Heechul membuka mata dan tersenyum padanya. "Terima kasih, bocah manis. Aku akan beristirahat lebih tenang sekarang, setelah cincin Hangeng kembali."

Yunho membalas ucapan terima kasih dengan anggukan pendek, lalu berbalik dan kembali ke pintu.

"Menurutmu, aku ini orang yang terlalu sentimentalkan?" seru Heechul.

Senyum Yuho muncul sepintas. "Ye.. Mo~ kurasa begitu."

Kejujuran Yunho membuat Heechul terkekeh. "Apa kau sudah bicara pada Jaejae?"

"Sudah."

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Heechul kembali bertanya. Ia berharap Yunho akan berbalik, sehingga bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

"Dia sedang tertidur." Kata Yunho. Ia membuka dan mulai keluar.

"Tunggu." Panggil Heechul. "Tolong, jangan pergi dulu." Yunho menangkap nada gemetar dalam suara perempuan itu, dan segera berbalik. "Aku takut sekali." Bisik Heechul.

Yunho menutup pintu dan berjalan kembali ke sisi perempuan tua itu. Kedua lengannya terlipat didada.

Yunho nampak santai, kecuali kerutan di dahinya. "Kau tidak perlu merasa takut." Suaranya lembut menenangkan. "Sekarang kau aman, Heechul."

Perempuan itu kembali menggeleng. "Bukan, kau salah paham." Jelas Heechul. "Aku tidak mengkhawatirkan diriku, Bocah manis. Aku menghkawatirkanmu dan Jaejae. Apa kau tahu pilihan apa yang telah kau masuki ini? Kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa bisa dilakukan orang-orang itu. Bahkan akupun tidak tahu sampai sejauh mana mereka bersedia merendahkan diri demi memuaskan kerakusan mereka. Mereka akan mengejarmu."

Yunho mengangkat bahu. "Aku akan siap." Jawabnya. "Keluarga Kim bukan tantangan untukku."

"Tapi, Manis. Mereka..."

"Heechul, kau tidak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan. Ketika kubilang padamu bahwa aku akan bisa mengatasi tantangan apa pun, kau harus percaya padaku."

"Mereka akan memakai Jaejae untuk mengalahkanmu." Bisik Heechul. "Bila perlu, mereka akan melukainya." Lanjutnya sambil menatap khawatir.

"Aku akan melindungi apa yang menjadi milikku." Suara Yunho kaku dan tegas.

Arogansi Yunho rupanya bisa menenangkan Heechul. Perlahan-lahan ia mengangguk. "Aku percaya. Tapi bagaimana dengan kebencianmu terhadap keluarga Kim?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Jaejae."

"Dia tidak apa-apa. Dia sudah bukan seorang Kim lagi. Dia seorang Jung. Kau menghina kemampuanku ketika kau mengkhawatirkan keselamatannya. Aku mengurus barang milikku."

"Barang?" ulang Heechul. "Aku tidak pernah mendengar ada istri disebut seperti itu."

"Kau sudah bertahun-tahun tinggal jauh dari korea Heechul. Tapi sementara itu tidak ada yang berubah. Seorang istri masih tetap milik seorang suami."

"Jaejae namja yang sangat lembut." Kata Heechul, sedikit mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Beberapa tahun terakhir ini tak mudah untuknya. Dia dianggap orang luar karena perjanjian pernikahan itu. Beberapa bahkan menyebutnya seperti orang yang berpenyakit kusta di keluarganya sendiri. Jaejoong tidak pernah diizinkan menghadiri acara apapun yang sangat dinanti-nantikan anak sebayanya. Semua kehebohan pasti untuk kakaknya, Ahra."

Heechul berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas, lalu melanjutkan. "Tentu Jaejae setia pada orang tua dan kakaknya, meski seumur hidupku aku tak mengerti mengapa dia masih saja peduli pada mereka. Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati pada kakak Jaejae, karena dia selicik pamannya, Shindong. Di tubuh mereka mengalir darah jahat yang sama."

"Kau terlalu khawatir Heechul."

"Aku hanya ingin kau mengerti...Jaejae." bisik Heechul.

Suara desah napas itu kembali lagi, dan jelas perempuan tua itu mulai kelelahan. "Lihat gambar-gambar karyanya, dan kau akan mengerti apa maksudku. Hampir sepanjang waktu kepalanya penuh khayalan. Dia hanya melihat kebaikan dalam diri orang lain, dia tidak mau percaya kalau aboejinya sama saja dengan saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Aku menyalahkan Ommanya. Selama ini dia berbohong pada putranya, membuat macam-macam alasan untuk setiap dosa yang dilakukan orang lain.

Yunho tidak berkomentar.

"Bocah manis." Heechul mulai lagi.

Kerut yang mendadak muncul di dahi Yunho menghentikannya. "Nyonya, aku akan berhenti memanggilmu perempuan tua jika kau berhenti memanggilku bocah manismu. Bagaimana, sepakat?"

Heechul tersenyum. Ia menyipitkan mata memandang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi-besar itu. Kehadiran Yunho seakan memenuhi ruangan. "Ya, memanggilmu bocah manis memang kedengarannya agak konyol." Katanya sependapat sambil tertawa kecil. "Apa kau mengizinkan aku hanya memanggilmu Yunho saja?"

"Boleh." Jawab Yunho. "Dan tentang kekhawatiranmu terhadap Jaejoong, semua itu tidak berasalan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun juga menyakitinya. Dia istriku, dan aku akan selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik. Pada saatnya nanti, dia akan menyadari keberuntungannya."

"Katakan padaku, Yunho. Maukah kau?"

"Maukah aku apa?"

"Mencintai dan menyanyanginya? Aku yakin semua orang dikapal mendengar kata-kata Jaejae. Aku harus berbicara dengannya soal teriakannya yang tidak sopan."

Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Heechul berseru ketika Yunho sedang menutup pintu. "Kau masih harus menjawab pertanyaanku. Apakah kau akan mencintai dan menyayanginya?"

"Apa aku punya pilihan, nyonya?"

Yunho menutup pintu sebelum Heechul sempat menjawabnya.

* * *

><p>Jaejoong terbangun beberapa saat kemudian karena mendengar suara orang muntah. Suara tersiksa itu membuat perutnya sendiri menjadi mual. Ia terduduk kaget. Hal pertama yang dipikirannya adalah Heechul. Gerakan kapal yang terayun-ayun pasti telah membuat bibinya mual. Jaejoong segera menyibakkan selimutnya kesamping dan bergegas kepintu, ia masih sangat mengantuk dan bingung, ia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau dirinya tidak berpakain lengkap sampai tersandung salah satu pakainnya.<p>

Jaejoong mendengar suara di lorong dan membuka pintu. Yunho baru saja lewat ketika ia mengintip keluar, laki-laki itu bahkan tidak memandangnya, hanya mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik pintu hingga menutup kembali ketika ia lewat. Namja cantik itu tidak tersinggung dengan ketidak pedulian suaminya, dan tidak lagi khawatir dengan bibinya. Begitu melihat suami Vikingnya yang garang itu tampak biru seperti laut. Mungkinkah? Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Apakah Jung Yunho yang tak terkalahkan dan kasar itu mabuk laut?

Jajoong pasti akan tertawa terbahak-bahak seandainya ia tidak kelelahan. Ia kembali ketempat tidur dan melanjutkan tidur siangnya, hanya bangun sebentar untuk makan malam bersama Heechul sebelum kembali ke kamarnya untuk tidur lagi.

Suhu udara di dalam kamar turun cukup drastis di malam hari, dan Jaejoong bangun dengan tubuh menggigil. Ia mencoba menarik selimut untuk menutupi bahunya, tapi selimut itu tersangkut sesuatu yang padat. Akhirnya ia membuka mata, mengetahui penyebabnya. Selimut itu menjerat kaki Yunho yang panjang dan telanjang.

Laki-laki itu tidur disampingnya. Jantung Jaejoong nyaris berhenti berdetak. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk berteriak, tapi Yunho mengatupkan telapak tangannya yang besar menutupi separuh muka Jaejoong.

"Jangan berani-berani kau membuat keributan." Perintah Yunho.

Jaejoong menepis tangan Yunho. "Turun dari tempat tidurku." Perintah itu terlontar dalam bisikan marah.

Yunho mendesah malas sebelum menjawab perintah itu. "Jae, kebetulan kau tidur diranjangku. Jika ada yang harus pergi, berarti itu kau."

Suara Yunho terdengar mengantuk ditelinga Jaejoong. Ia merasa Yunho terlalu lelah sehingga ia hanya ingin tidur, dan kesuciannya dengan begitu masih aman.

"Baiklah. Aku akan tidur dengan bibi Heechul." Kata Jaejoong.

"Tidak. Tidak boleh." Kata Yunho. "Kalau kau mau, mempelaiku, kau boleh tidur dilantai."

"Kenapa kau masih memanggilku mempelaimu? Kalau kau harus memanggilku dengan sebutan selain namaku, panggil saja aku istri, bukan mempelai."

"Tapi kau belum menjadi istriku." Jawab Yunho.

Jaejoong tidak mengerti. "Aku tentu saja istrimu...benarkan?"

"Tidak sampai aku sudah menidurimu."

Semenit berlalu dalam keheningan sebelum Jaejoong menanggapi pernyataan itu. "Kau boleh memanggilku mempelai."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan izin darimu." Gerutu Yunho. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk merangkul Jaejoong ketika namja itu mulai menggigil lagi, tapi Jaejoong mendorong tangannya menjauh.

"Ya Tuhan, aku tidak percaya hal ini terjadi padaku. Kau seharusnya baik, lembut, penuh pengertian."

"Apa yang membuatmu merasa aku tidak seperti itu?" Yunho tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya.

"Kau telanjang." Kata Jaejoong asal-asalan. "Itu membuatku malu. Dan kau sengaja melakukannya."

"Aku tidak dengan sengaja membuatmu malu." Bentaknya. "Seperti inilah aku tidur mempelaiku. Kau juga akan menyukainya, begitu..."

"Oh Tuhan." Jaejoong mengerang.

Jaejoong memutuskan tidak mau terlibat dalam percakapan memalukan ini. Iaperlahan ke ujung ranjang sehingga ia bisa turun. Karena salah satunya terhalang dinding, dan sisi lainnya terhalang Yunho. Di dalam kabin itu terlalu gelap untuk bisa menemukan syalnya. Tapi Yunho sudah menendang salah satu selimut dari tempat tidur. Jaejoong menyambarnya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Namja itu tidak tahu berapa lama berdiri disitu, melototi punggung Yunho. Tak lama kemudian Jaejoong langsung kedinginan, pakaian tidurnya yang tipis tidak banyak memberikan perlindungan terhadap hawa dingin di dalam kamar itu. Namja itu merasa merana sekali, ia duduk di lantai membungkus kaki telanjangnya dalam selimut, lalu berbaling miring.

"Seumur hidup aku tidak pernah diperlakukan seburuk ini. Jika kau merencanakan untuk menyayangiku, Yunho. Kau sudah gagal."

Yunho mendengar semua bisikan marah namja itu, ia menahan senyum. "Kau cepat belajar, mempelaiku?"

Jaejoong tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Yunho, "Apa yang menurutmu cepat kupelajari."

"Dimana tempatmu." Jawab Yunho ogah-ogahan. "Anjingku butuh waktu jauh lebih lama lagi."

Pekikan marah Jaejoong memenuhi kabin. "Anjingmu?" secepat kilat Jaejoong berdiri, lalu mendorong-dorong bahu Yunho. "Hei, bergeserlah suamiku."

"Panjat saja Jae." Perintah Yunho. "Aku selalu tidur disisi luar."

"Kenapa?"

"Untuk perlindungan," jelas Yunho. "Jika kabin diserang, musuh harus menyerangku terlebih dulu sebelum dia menyerangmu. Nah, sekarang kau mau tidur tidak?"

"Ini peraturan lama atau baru?"

Yunho tidak menjawab. Jaejoong kembali mendorong bahu Yunho dengan jarinya. "Apa pernah ada namja atau yeoja lain diranjang ini, Yunho?"

"Tidak."

Jaejoong tidak tahu mengapa, tapi ia sangat senang mendengar jawaban itu. Amarahnya perlahan sirna ketika menyadari suaminya benar-benar melindunginya. Ia masih seperti monster, tapi akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menjaga Jaejoong agar tetap aman. Jaejoong naik keranjang dan beringsut merapat kedinding. Tak lama kemudian tempat tidur seperti berguncang karena gemetar tubuh Jaejoong. Toleransi Yunho benar-benar habis sekarang. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan dengan kasar menarik Jaejoong kepelukannya, Jaejoong benar-benar tebungkus oleh kehangatan tubuh Yunho, dan ketelanjangannya. Yunho memakai sebelah kakinya yang berat menindih kedua kaki Jaejoong. Dada dan lengannya manangani sisanya.

Jaejoong tidak memprotes, ia tidak bisa. Tangan Yunho kembali membekap mulutnya. Jaejoong beringsut merapat pada laki-laki itu, memosisikan kepalanya di bawah dagu Yunho, lalu memejamkan mata.

Begitu Yunho melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Jaejoong, ia berbisik. "Jika ada yang harus tidur dilantai itu kau."

Yunho hanya menanggapi dengan gerutuan pelan yang menandakan kekesalannya. Jaejoong tersenyum sendiri, merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang. Ia menguap, beringsut semakin mendekati suaminya.

Jaejoong terlelap merasa hangat dan aman... dan agak merasa sedikit disayang.

_Well_, awal yang menyenangkan.

* * *

><p>Mataram, 11 februari 2015<p>

* * *

><p>Terima kasih yang sudah RnR, follow, dan memfavoritkan FF ini... maaf jika banyak typo yang bertebaran.. mata saya agak rabun, dan gak mau-gak suka-pake kaca mata... ^^v<p>

Jika ada yang reader tidak mengerti silahkan tanya saja biar lebih jelasnya :D

Ada beberapa reader Guest yang tidak mengerti dengan ceritanya..tapi saya agak kesulitan untuk membalas Review kalian... Gommene –Bow- jadinya saya belum bisa membalasnya... diusahakan chapter-chapter selanjutnya bahasanya akan saya permudah.. biar banyak yang paham :D

Ada yang tanya juga karakternya Jaejoong disini... iyaa~ Jajae disini emang sedikit...Oon—Telmi dan cengeng— sengaja mau nguji kesabarannya Yunppa :v

Daan untuk Reader yang nunggu MP-nya YunJae... Sabaaarrr neee */\* mereka lagi melakukan persiapan *Wink* hahaha~


	5. Chapter 5

_**Title : The Gift  
><strong>_

_**Story by : Julie Garwood**_

_**Remake by : A.J Kim**_

_**Cast : DBSK/JYJ, dll.**_

_**Genre : Romance, Humor, Family.**_

* * *

><p>Jaejoong merasa lebih segar ketika bangun keesokan harinya. Akhirnya ia cukup istirahat dan merasa siap untuk menghadapi dunia. Lebih jelasnya lagi, ia merasa cukup kuat untuk bicara pada suami vikingnya-nya lagi. Ada beberapa hal yang harus dibicarakan, tapi Jaejoong memutuskan kalau ia akan menuntaskan masalah yang paling menghkawatirkan terlebih dahulu. Jaejoong menginginkan masa pengenalan dan pernikahan yang semestinya. Tak peduli betapa kasar dan arogannya Yunho nanti ketika ia menjelaskan permintaannya, ia bertekad akan menahan emosinya. Hanya akan memakai nada bicara manis dan berpikir sejelas mungkin.<p>

Ya Tuhan, Jaejoong ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan dihadapinya. Yunho bukan orang mudah diajak bicara. Suaminya itu bahkan bersikap seolah berada dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

Kesadaran itu memunculkan pikiran yang suram. Bagaimana ternyata dulu Yunho benar-benar tidak ingin dinikahkan dengannya?

"Mustahil." Gumam Jaejoong sendiri. "Tentu saja dia ingin dinikahkan denganku."

Usahanya untuk mempertebal percaya diri tidak bertahan lama. Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa menganggap Yunho sehingga ia tak pernah sekalipun membayangkan akan menikah dengan orang lain. Ia tumbuh dengan kepercayaan seperti itu dikepalanya, dan karena ia memiliki sikap yang santai dan pasrah, ia tidak pernah mempertanyakan nasibnya.

Jaejoong berpakaian dengan perlahan, berniat tampil menawan ketika menghadapi Yunho. Butuh waktu hampir satu jam untuk membongkar barang-barangnya. Kemeja warna hijau tua menjadi pilihan pertamanya, tapi karena baju itu terlalu kusut, maka akhirnya memilih yang berwarna merah. Garis lehernya tidak seterbuka baju biru yang pernah memancing komentar kasar Yunho, dan ia merasa hal itu mungkin akan membuat Yunho senang. Setelah mengenakan semua pakaiannya yang sesuai, Jaejoong menyisir rambut sebahunya dan mengikatnya agar tidak merasa panas dengan seutas tali ikat berwarna hijau. Ia menyambar payung merah dari tas besarnya, kemudian menemui Heechul.

Tapi karena Heechul sedang tidur nyenyak, dan Jaejoong tak ingin membangunkannya.

Ketika Jaejoong meninggalkan kabin bibinya, Jaejoong melihat sebuah lorong. Lorong itu terlihat gelap dan sempit tapi saat Jaejoong melewatinya sebenarnya lorong itu melebar menuju sebuah ruangan persegi panjang dan luas. Sinar matahari menyorot dari tangga membuat lantai kayunya berkilauan, sama sekali tidak ada perabotan dalam ruangan tapi ada banyak besi hitam mencuat dari langit-langitnya. Perhatiannya teralihkan ketika seorang awak kapal datang menuruni tangga. Laki-laki itu melongokkan kepalanya, dan langsung berhenti ketika melihatnya. Jaejoong mengenali awak kapal itu, tapi memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidak kenal. Lagi pula ia telah bersikap kasar, dan kejadian itu sebaiknya dilupakan.

"Selamat siang tuan." Kata Jaejoong sambil membungkuk sopan. "Namaku Kim Jaejoong."

Laki-laki itu menggelengkan kepala padanya. Jaejoong tidak tahu apa maksudnya.

"Kau Jung Jaejoong."

Jaejoong terlihat terkejut. "Benar." Jaejoong mengiyakan. "Sekarang aku Jung Jaejoong, dan aku berterima kasih karena kau mengingatkan."

Pria itu mengangkat bahu. Anting emas di daun telinganya membuat Jaejoong terpukau. Begitu juga dengan kenyataan laki-laki itu tampak kikuk. Mungkin pelaut itu tidak terbiasa melihat Namja yang bertutur lembut di kapal ini.

"Aku senang sekali berkenalan denganmu, tuan." Kata Jaejoong lagi.

Jaejoong menunggu pria itu menyebutkan namanya. Tapi orang itu terus saja menatapnya. Lama, sampai akhirnya menanggapi. "Semalam kita sudah bertemu Jung Jaejoong-ssi." Katanya. "Kau memukulku, ingat?"

Jaejoong ingat. Ia memandang wajah lelaki itu dengan merengut karena sudah mengungkit sikapnya yang buruk, kemudian ia mengangguk. "Ya, aku ingat sekarang setelah kau menyebutnya. Dan karena itu aku harus minta maaf padamu. Satu-satunya alasanku adalah saat itu aku sedang agak kaget. Siapa namamu?"

"Shim Changmin."

Jaejoong mengulurkan tangan dan menyalami tangan kanan Changmin dengan kedua tangannya. Rasa halus kulit namja itu menyentuh tangan Changmin yang kasar sehingga membuatnya kaget. Payung Jaejoong jatuh kelantai tapi Changmin masih terlalu terpana oleh sentuhan Jaejoong untuk mengambilnya, sementara Jaejoong terlalu antusias untuk berteman dengan laki-laki itu untuk memungutnya sendiri.

"Apa kau memaafkanku karena memukulmu Changmin-ssi?"

Changmin tak sanggup berkata-kata. Namja cantik yang ditemuinya dua malam lalu sangat jauh berbeda dari namja bersuara lirih yang berdiri penuh hormat dihadapannya. Dan, astaga. Ia juga cantik sekali. Sepasang mata doe paling hitam yang pernah dilihatnya.

"Apa itu penting bagimu, kumaafkan atau tidak?" gumamnya.

Jaejoong meremas hangat tangan Changmin sebelum melepaskannya. "tentu saja sangat penting. Aku bersikap kasar waktu itu."

"Baiklah kumaafkan. Tidak ada yang parah." Laki-laki itu merasa kikuk seperti anak yang baru masuk sekolahan.

"Kau baik sekali Changmin-ssi. Aku sangat berterima kasih." Senyum Jaejoong menghapus wajah merengut Changmin, ia bahkan tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong.

Karena Jaejoong merasa hati awak kapal itu sudah membaik, ia memutuskan untuk bertanya lagi. "Changmin-ssi, apa kau melihat pelayan pagi ini? Tempat tidurku belum dibereskan, dan ada beberapa pakaian yang harus diurus."

"kami tidak punya pelayan dikapal ini. Bahkan hanya bibimu wanita yang berlayar bersama kami."

"Kalau begitu siapa..." Jaejoong tidak jadi melanjutkan pertanyaannya, jadi siapa yang telah menanggalkan pakaiannya? Jawabannya muncul dalam sekejap. Yunho.

Changmin memperhatikan ketika semburat merah menghiasi pipi Jaejoong dan membatin apa yang dipikirkan namja itu.

"Ada satu lagi yang ingin kutanyakan jika kau cukup sabar mendengarkan."

"Apa?" jawab Changmin pendek.

"Ini ruangan apa? Kupikir tadinya hanya lorong biasa tapi ternyata jauh lebih luas. Aku tidak menyadari ada partisi waktu pertama kali naik."

"Ini ruang perwira, ruang untuk mengatur siasat. Atau setidaknya itulah sebutan di setiap kapal perang sebenarnya. Dan diruangan bawahnya tempat kami menyimpan amunisi"

"Amunisi? Untuk apa kita butuh amunisi?" tanya Jaejoong.

Changmin tersenyum. "Rupanya kau tidak memperhatikan meriam kami ketika kau naik?"

Namja cantik itu menggeleng. "Waktu itu aku agak kesal, jadi tidak memperhatikan terlalu mendetail."

Agak kesal? Batin Changmin. Namja itu jelas bisa dibilang murka.

"Totalnya kami punya delapan meriam, memang sedikit untuk ukuran kapal perang seperti ini. Tapi bidikan kami selalu tepat sasaran. Dan kami tidak butuh lebih dari itu."

"Tapi Changmin-ssi, kita tidak sedang berperang. Kenapa menyimpan senjata seperti itu?"

Changmin mengangkat bahu. Mata Jaejoong tiba-tiba terbeliak. **"PAGAN**" Jaejoong menyebut begitu saja nama bajak laut tersohor itu, lalu mengangguk-angguk.

"Pintar sekali kapten kita, sudah siap mengarungi samudra. Dia pasti berusaha membela kita dari serangan para perompak kan?"

Memang sulit, tapi Changmin berhasil menyembunyikan senyumannya. "Kau sudah mendengar tentang Pagan?"

Jaejoong sengaja menunjukkan kekesalannya. "Semua orang pernah mendengar tentang penjahat yang satu itu."

"Penjahat? Kalau begitu, kau tidak suka pagan?" Jaejoong merasa kalau pertanyaan paling aneh yang pernah diajukan padanya. Kilat dimata Changmin juga membuatnya bingung. Changmin sepertinya sangat geli dan itu tidak masuk akal. Mereka sedang membahas perompak yang mengerikan, bukan sedang menceritakan lelucon terlucu.

"Tentu saja aku tidak suka orang itu. Dia itu penjahat. Bukankah di Korea ada hadiah untuk yang berhasil menangkapnya? Jelas kau berpikiran tidak masuk akal jika kau mempercayai cerita konyol tentang kebaikannya."

Suara peluit yang melengking menyela omongan Jaejoong. "Suara berisik apa itu? Aku juga mendengarnya tadi waktu sedang berpakaian"

"Itu kepala kelasi memberitahukan pergantian. Kau akan mendengar setiap empat jam sekali, siang dan malam. Itu pertanda pergantian rotasi."

"Changmin-ssi?" tanya Jaejoong ketika lelaki itu hendak berbalik.

"Jaejoong-ssi, kau tidak kau harus memanggilku dengan embel-embel _ssi_." Gerutu Changmin. "Changmin saja sudah cukup."

"Kalau begitu kau harus berhenti memanggilku Jaejoong-ssi." Balasnya. "Kita teman sekarang, dan kau boleh memanggilku dengan Jaejoong saja."

Ia menyambar lengan pria itu. "Bolehkah aku bertanya pertanyaan terakhir?"

"Ya?." Changmin menengok dari kebelakang dari balik bahunya.

"Tadi malam... atau malam sebelumnya? Begini, aku melihat sepertinya kau adalah pegawai suamiku?"

"Ya."

"Apa kau tahu dimana Yunho? Aku ingin bicara padanya."

"Dia ada di _**Aft**_ (Buritan)."

Jaejoong terperangah, tapi keterjutannya segera pulih. Kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepala pada pria dihadapannya itu. Ekspresinya tampak mengancam membuat Changmin kembali memperhatikannya.

"Aku bilang dia ada di _**Aft**_ (Buritan)."

"Ya... mungkin dia tidak sempurna, Changmin." Kata Jaejoong, diam sebentar untuk mengambil payungnya, lalu berjalan memutari lelaki bertubuh besar itu. "Tapi kesetianmu dipertanyakan ketika kau menyebut kaptenmu dengan subutan _**'Daft**_' (Bodoh) seperti itu. Sekarang aku istri Yunho, dan aku tidak mau mendengarnya dipanggil seperti itu. Tolong jangan berlaku tidak hormat seperti itu lagi."

Siwon turun tangga saat temannya menggumamkan sesuatu tentang rasa hormat. Jaejoong tersenyum saat berjalan melewatinya.

"Ada apa itu tadi?" tanya Siwon kepada temannya. "Kupikir aku mendengarmu berkata..."

Changmin memotong dengan pelototan galak. "Kau tidak akan percaya, tapi aku baru saja diminta berjanji untuk tidak pernah mengatakan pada siapapun kalau Yunho ada di Buritan."

Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia namja yang aneh ya? Aku heran, bagaimana namja sepolos itu bisa berasal dari keluarga yang kejam."

Percakapan mereka terhenti ketika jeritan melengking sampai ketelinga mereka. Keduanya tahu bahwa Jaejoong yang membuat keributan.

"Ah, dia merepotkan sekali ya?" kata Siwon sambil menghela napas.

"Merepotkan dan berisik." Gumam Changmin. "Kali ini apa yang memancing kemarahannya?"

Aneh, tapi mereka berdua dengan penuh semangat ingin kembali ke geladak untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Dan keduanya juga tersenyum.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jaejoong baru saja menemukan Yunho. Laki-laki itu sedang berdiri dibelakang kemudi kapal. Jaejoong hendak memanggilnya ketika Yunho berbalik membelakanginya lalu membuka bajunya.

Namja cantik itu melihat bekas luka dipunggung Yunho. Reaksinya sangat natural. Jaejoong memekik marah.

"Perbuatan siapa itu?"

Yunho bereaksi seketika. Ia memegang gagang cambuknya dan berbalik untuk menghadapi ancaman. Saat itu juga ia menyadari bahwa tidak ada musuh yang berusaha melukai mempelainya. Jaejoong berdiri sendirian.

"Ada apa?" bentak Yunho pada Jaejoong sementara ia sendiri berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. "Kupikir ada orang yang..."

Yunho menghentikan sendiri kata-katanya, menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu berkata. "Apa ada yang sakit?"

Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu lagi." Perintah Yunho dengan nada yang lebih lembut. "Jika kau ingin meminta perhatianku bilang saja."

Payung Jaejoong jatuh kegeladak saat ia berjalan menghampiri suaminya. Ia masih terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Jaejoong berhenti tak sampai setengah meter dari tempat Yunho berdiri.

Yunho melihat mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca. "Astaga, ada apa lagi sekarang? Apa ada yang menakut-nakutimu?" _Brengsek, aku tidak punya cukup kesabaran untuk menghadapi hal seperti ini_, pikir Yunho.

"Punggungmu, Yunho." Bisik Jaejoong. "Penuh luka."

Yunho terperangah. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berani menyebut cacat itu padanya. Orang yang pernah melihat punggungnya selalu berpura-pura tidak memperhatikan.

"Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku." Bentak Yunho. "Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau..."

Sialan, Jaejoong mulai menangis. Rupanya sindirannya terlalu berlebihan bagi Jaejoong. "Begini, Jae." Gumamnya frustasi. "Jika pemandangan punggungku membuatmu terganggu, turun saja."

"Tidak, tidak membuatku terganggu...kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

Yunho mengisyaratkan Changmin agar mendekat dan mengambil alih kemudi, kemudian mengaitkan tangannya dibelakang punggung agar ia tidak menarik Jaejoong. Hasrat yang kuat untuk mengguncang tubuh namja itu agar mambuatnya mengerti.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, jadi kenapa kau tadi menjerit?" suara Yunho sedingin embusan angin musim dingin. Jaejoong menduga suaminya itu agak sensitif tantang bekas lukanya.

"Aku marah sekali saat melihat bekas lukamu, Yunho. Apa kau mengalami kecelakaan?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, ada yang sengaja melakukannya padamu?" Jaejoong tidak membiarkan kesempatan Yunho menjawab. "Monster macam apa yang tega menyakitimu seperti itu? Ya Tuhan, kau pasti menderita sekali."

"Oh, Demi Tuhan, kejadiannya sudah lama sekali."

"Apa itu perbuatan _Pagan_?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Apa?" Yunho balik bertanya.

Yunho tampak terperanjat. Jaejoong mengira dugaannya pasti benar. "Pasti _Pagan_ yang melakukannya padamu, benar bukan?"

Changmin mulai terbatuk-batuk. Yunho menoleh dan menatapnya tajam, menyuruhnya diam. "Apa yang membuatmu mengira ini perbuatan Pagan?" Yunho menekankan setiap kata-katanya saat bertanya pada Jaejoong.

"Karena dia orang yang cukup kejam." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Eoh? Dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong mengangkat bahu. "Kudengar dia memang orang yang seperti itu."

"Bukan Pagan."

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin Yunho? Tidak ada yang tahu persis bagaimana wajah penjahat itu. Mungkin itu Pagan, dan kau tidak menyadarinya karena dia tidak memberitahukan nama sebenarnya."

Yunho sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan kekesalannya. "Aku tahu siapa yang melakukannya."

"Kalau begitu, apa kau mau memberitahukannya padaku?"

"Kenapa?"

"Supaya aku bisa membencinya."

Kemarahan Yunho lenyap. Kesetiaan seperti ini membuatnya terpana. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan memberitahumu. Tapi itu bukan Pagan"

Yunho berbalik memunggunginya, tanda pembicaraan mereka sudah selesai. Changmin kemudian meninggalkan kemudi. Jaejoong menunggu sampai ia hanya berdua dengan suaminya, lalu mendekat.

Yunho merasakan sentuhan ujung jari Jaejoong di bahu kanannya. Ia tidak bergerak. Usapan seringan kapas menuruni punggung itu sangat lembut, dan juga memancing. Ia tidak bisa mengabaikannya, perasaan aneh terbangkitkan oleh Jejoong.

"Aku tidak akan mendorong-dorong punggungmu semalam seandainya aku tahu tantang lukamu." Bisik Jaejoong. "Aku tidak melihatnya karena gelap, dan aku...tidak tahu."

"Sudahlah, sekarang tidak sakit lagi. Kejadiannya sudah bertahun-tahun lalu."

Nada kasar Yunho mengagetkan Jaejoong. Tangannya terkulai kembali kesamping tubuhnya. Ia bergerak untuk berdiri disamping suaminya. Lengannya menyentuh lengan Yunho. Jaejoong mendongak memandang wajah Yunho dan menunggu suaminya memandangnya lagi. Ekspresi wajah laki-laki itu seperti bisa dipahat di batu, pikir Jaejoong. Yunho tampak persis seperti bayangan Jaejoong akan seorang Viking. Otot-otot menghiasi bahu dan lengan atasnya bergerak bagai riak air, seperti seorang petarung. Ia sibuk memperhatikan bentuk tubuh Yunho sampai tidak menyadari Yunho sedang memperhatikannya.

Jaejoong tersipu. "Yunho?"

"Apa?"

Apakah suaminya itu memang harus selalu bicara dengan nada sedatar itu dengannya? Jaejoong memaksakan diri terdengar manis ketika meminta maaf.

"Aku minta maaf kalau sudah menyinggung perasaanmu." Yunho merasa kata-kata Jaejoong tidak perlu ditanggapi.

"Apa kau keberatan?" tanya Jaejoong kemudian.

"Keberatan apa"

"Keberatan kalau aku yang mengemudikan perahu ini?"

Senyum Yunho membuat Jaejoong senang. "Ini bukan perahu, Jae. Kau bisa menyebut _Cassiopeia_ kapal atau bahtera, tapi tidak boleh menyebutnya perahu. Itu penghinaan memepelaiku. Dan kami para kapten kapal tidak bisa mendengar penghinaan seperti itu kepada kapal kami."

"Kapten kapal?" tanya Jaejoong seperti anak kecil. Yunho mengangguk.

"Oh Yunho, aku tidak tahu." Kata Jaejoong buru-buru. "Kalau begitu, kita kaya?"

"Tidak."

"Eoh? Kenapa tidak?"

Jaejoong tampak kesal. Yunho segera menceritakan pada namja itu bagaimana ia dan Yoochun temannya bersama-sama mendirikan perusahaan kapal itu, mereka memutuskan agar Yunho menjadi mitra pasif. Dan ia mengakhiri kisah singkatnya dengan fakta bahwa dalam waktu kurang lebih sepuluh bulan, perusahaan mereka bisa dipastikan akan menghasilkan laba.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin bahwa hanya dalam waktu beberapa bulan kita akan kaya?"

"Karena perjanjian yang kutanda tangani."

"Maksudmu, perjanjian untuk jasa penyewaan?"

"Bukan."

Desahan Jaejoong terdengar sungguh dramatis. "Tolong jelaskan, Yunho."

Karena Yunho mengabaikan permintaannya. Jaejoong menyodoknya. Astaga, susah sekali membuatnya bicara. "Jika kau sangat yakin tentang hal ini, aku akan senang sekali membantumu."

Yunho tertawa, dan Jaejoong merasa lebih percaya diri. Tawarannya untuk membantu jelas telah membuat suaminya senang.

"Aku bisa membantumu mengurus pembukuan. Aku cukup pintar soal perhitungan... Tidak?" lanjut Jaejoong ketika Yunho menggeleng. "Tapi aku ingin membantumu."

Yunho melepaskan kemudi dan berbalik menghadap namja itu. Astaga, Jaejoong sungguh nampak cantik hari ini, pikir Yunho sembari memperhatikan Jaejoong yang berusaha merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan. Angin berhembus cukup kencang, membuat hal itu mustahil dilakukan. Pipinya merona segar, menambah kecantikannya. Tatapan Yunho berhenti pada bibirnya. Merah segar, sesegar seluruh penampilannya. Yunho menyerah pada dorongan tiba-tiba yang menguasainya. Sebelum Jaejoong bergerak mundur menjauhinya, Yunho mencengkram bahunya. Ia menarik namja itu kedadanya, sebelah tangannya menyusup diantara berkas berkas rambut yang menutupi tengkuknya. Rambut Jaejoong terasa selembut sutra bagi Yunho. Dicengkramnya sebagian rambut itu lalu menyentakkan kepala Jaejoong kebelakang sehingga wajah istrinya menengadah. Yunho berkata pada diri sendiri ia akan mencium Jaejoong hanya untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kita masing-masing punya tugas khusus yang harus dijalankan." Katanya pada Jaejoong. Bibirnya semakin dekat dengan bibir Jaejoong. "Tugasku menghamilimu, Jae. Dan tugasmu adalah memberikanku seorang putra."

Bibir Yunho mendarat di bibir Jaejoong tepat pada saatnya untuk membungkam kesiap marah namaja itu. Awalnya Jaejoong terlalu terperanjat untuk bereaksi. Bibir Yunho terasa panas, keras dan sangat menuntut. Yunho menenggelamkan Jaejoong dengan kehangatannya, rasanya juga aroma maskulinnya yang luar biasa. Yunho menginginkan tanggapan Jaejoong. Dan namja itu tidak mengecewakannya. seketika lidah Yunho menyusup ke dalam mulut Jaejoong, ingin bermain-main dengan lidahnya, kaki Jaejoong mendadak lemas. Jaejoong melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke leher Yunho, berpegangan erat meskipun ia berusaha menggeliat lepas dari rengkuhan lelaki itu. Baru ketika Yunho merasakan tanggapan sepenuhnya dari istrinya, ia memperlembut ciumannya. Namjanya begitu lembut. Yunho bisa merasakan panas yang membara dari tubuh mempelainya, ingin lebih mendekat, lebih dekat lagi. Kedua tangannya bergerak memegang bokong Jaejoong, dan perlahan-lahan mengangkatnya hingga pinggul Jaejoong menyentuh pinggulnya dan menariknya lebih dekat lagi padanya.

Saat itu suara siulan dan tawa riuh menerobos kesadarannya. Awak kalpalnya tentu saja menikmati tontonan yang diberikan kepada mereka. Yunho berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya dari Jaejoong. Tapi Jaejoong tidak ingin melepaskannya. Ia justru menarik rambut Yunho agar memperdalam ciumannya lagi. Yunho menyerah pada permohonan tanpa kata istrinya dengan geraman lirih. Ciuma mereka begitu penuh gairah, tapi ketika Jaejoong memainkan lidahnya, Yunho memaksa diri berhenti. Mereka berdua sama-sama terengah saat melepaskan diri.

Begitu kapten mereka berhenti menyentuh mempelainya, semua awak kapal kembali ketugas rutin mereka. Yunho menatap mereka dengan tatapan lesernya yang membunuh sebelum kembali menatap Jaejoong. Ia menggeleng menyadari dirinya yang lepas kendali dan mendelik ketika melihat tangannya masih gemetar. Ciuman itu menimbulkan efek yang lebih besar dari perkiraannya. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke kemudi.

Jaejoong butuh waktu jauh lebih lama untuk kembali fokus. Ia gemetar dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. Sama sekali tidak tahu kalau berciuman bisa terasa sangat... nikmat menyeluruh. Yunho jelas sekali tidak terpengaruh, pikirnya ketika melihat wajah suaminya kembali terlihat sangat bosan. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasa ingin menangis. Kemudian mengingat komentar terakhir Yunho tentang tugas khususnya.

"Aku bukan kuda indukan." Bisik Jaejoong. "Dan aku tidak yakin bahwa aku senang kau pegang seperti itu."

Yunho menengok kebelakang lewat bahunya. "Haa~ kau membuatku tertipu." Kata Yunho dengan suara yang sengaja di lambat-lambatkan. "Caramu menciumku seperti..."

"Aku tidak suka."

"Pembohong."

Ia menunduk menatap sepatunya dan melipat tangan malu-malu dihadapan Yunho. "Kau tidak boleh menciumku lagi." Ia berharap suaranya kedengaran sedikit lebih tegas.

"Tidak boleh?" kegelian Yunho terdengar jelas.

"Tidak. Tidak boleh." Kata Jaejoong lagi. "Aku sudah memutuskan bahwa kau harus melalui masa pengenalan dulu denganku, Yunho. Lalu kita akan mengadakan upacara pernikahan yang sepatutnya dihadapan pendeta, sebelum kau boleh menciumku lagi."

Jaejoong tidak menatap suaminya ketika menyampaikan pidatonya yang berapi-api itu, tapi begitu selesai dan kembali melihat pada Yunho. Suaminya itu memandangnya dengan datar.

Yunho akhirnya menunjukkan reaksinya. Sorot marahnya sepanas matahari tengah hari yang menerangi mereka. Tapi mata Yunho... warna mata itu begitu kuat, begitu tulus, begitu mempesona. Bila lelaki itu sedang manatap langsung matanya, Jaejoong seperti lupa bernapas. Tiba-tiba ia terpikir sesuatu. Vikingnya sebenarnya sangat tampan. Mengapa ia tidak menyadari sebelumnya? Ya Tuhan, apakah ia mulai tertarik pada Yunho?

Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Yunho berkata. "Apa kau sudah menemukan cara untuk melanggar perjanjian ini?"

"Tidak."

"Bagus. Seperti yang kuperintahkan tadi, aku tidak akan membatalkan perjanjian ini Jae."

Jaejoong benci dengan nada arogan Yunho. "Aku sudah tahu sebelum kau memerintahkannya."

"Benarkah? Kau tahu aku sangat menginginkan uang dan tanah itu bukan? Itulah kenapa aku tidak bisa meninggalkan perjanjian ini"

"Ya. Aku sudah tahu. Kau juga pasti akan mau dinikahkan denganku"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ingin dinikahkan denganku?"

"Yunho, apa yang ada didiriku adalah semua yang diinginkan." Celetuk Jaejoong. Ia berusaha terdengar searogan, seyakin Yunho ketika berbicara padanya. "Sungguh." Angguknya tegas.

"Oh ya?" Jaejoong bisa melihat kilat tawa di mata suaminya.

Keangkuhannya seketika mulai lenyap. "Iya." Kata Jaejoong.

Semburat merah menghiasi pipi Jaejoong. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang bisa terkesan begitu arogan namun juga pemalu? Pikir Yunho. Namja cantik itu bagai sesuatu yang saling bertentangan dimatanya.

"Apa kau bersedia memberitahuku, mengapa kau merasa segala yang kuinginkan?"

"Tentu saja, karena aku tipe namja yang diinginkan setiap orang. Kau berani tersenyum mengejekku? Aku serius. Aku sudah dilatih untuk menjadi istri yang baik, sama seperti kau telah dilatih untuk menjadi pencari nafkah yang baik."

Semua yang dikatakan istrinya berhasil memancing rasa ingin tahu Yunho. "Jae, apa tepatnya yang diajarkan padamu?"

"Aku bisa mengatur rumah tangga dengan mudah." Jaejoong mula menjelaskan. "Aku juga bisa menjahit lurus tanpa tertusuk jarum." Jelasnya melebih-lebihkan. "Bahkan aku bisa mengelola perkebunan yang besar dan luas."

Jaejoong yakin bahwa Yunho akan terkesan. Bahkan ia sendiri terkesan. Tapi tentu saja semua yang dibanggakannya itu hanya karangan, tapi mustahl Yunho mengetahui kekurangannya kan?

"Aku bisa mempekerjakan orang untuk mengatur rumahku. Aku tidak harus menikah untuk bisa memiliki rumah yang nyaman."

Yunho nyaris tertawa terbahak-bahak, karena raut kecewa di wajah Jaejoong tampak sangat menggelikan.

"Lalu, sudah? Itu saja?" tanya Yunho. "Tdak ada hal lain yang diajarkan padamu?"

Kebanggaan Jaejoong terasa tercabik-cabik. Apakah tidak ada perkataannya yang akan membuat lelaki itu terkesan?

"Misalnya?"

"Misalnya, memuaskanku di tempat tidur."

Semburat merah dipipi Jaejoong semakin kentara. "Tentu saja tidak." Kata Jaejoong terbata-bata. "Kau yang seharusnya mengajariku bagaimana..." ia berhenti sejenak untuk menginjak kaki Yunho keras-keras. "Lancang sekali kau mengira aku akan terlatih dalam hal seperti...seperti..."

Jaejoong tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sorot matanya membuat Yunho bingung. Ia tak bisa memutuskan apakah Jaejoong ingin menangis atau ingin membunuhnya.

"Kurasa simpanan bisa melakukan tugas-tugas seperti itu." Kata Yunho, semata-mata ngin memancing reaksi Jaejoong.

Astaga, Jaejoong benar-benar menyenangkan untuk digoda, pikir Yunho. Reaksinya begitu terbuka, begitu...alami. Yunho tahu seharusnya ia berhenti mempermainkan Jaejoong, tapi Yunho masih terlalu senang untuk berhenti.

"Kau tidak boleh punya simpanan." Jaejoong meneriakkan larangan itu. "Tak perduli seberapapun cantik dia, seberapapun...berbakatnya dia, apapun itu. Aku tidak terima."

Yunho hanya mengangkat bahu.

Bagaimana Jaejoong tadi merasakan lelaki itu cukup menarik? "Kita ini sedang membicarakan masalah yang serius. Dan jika kau mengangkat bahu sekali lagi maka aku bersumpah akan berteriak lagi."

Yunho tidak merasa bahwa itu saat yang tepat untuk menyampaikan fakta bahwa sebenarnya jaejoong sudah berteriak. "Bukan kita." Kata Yunho dengan lembut dan menenangkan. "Kau yang merasa ini serius. Aku tidak."

Jaejoong menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Yunho, mengertilah perasaanku... apa kau mau menikahiku atau tidak?"

"Aku sudah menikahimu." Jaejoong geram sekali dengan laki-laki dihadapannya ini. Wajahnya memerah karena marah.

Jaejoong berbalik dan mendorong dirinya menjauh dari Yunho, saat berbalik ia mendapati sekitar sepuluh orang penontonnya tersenyum. Jaejoong malu setengah mati. Pasti sejak tadi mereka melihat ia berteriak-teriak seperti namja cerewet.

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menyalahkan Yunho. Ia kembali berbalik dan menatap Yunho dengan tajam. "Apa kau memang harus mempermalukan aku begitu?"

"Kau yang melakukannya sendiri, mempelaiku. Sekarang kembalilah ke kabin." Perintah Yunho. "Dan lepas pakaian itu."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Lepas semuanya, Jae. Aku akan turun sebentar lagi."

Jantung Jaejoong nyaris berhenti berdetak ketika ia memahami sepenuhnya apa yang baru saja dikatakan Yunho. Hanya ia terlalu marah untuk berdebat lagi. Tanpa sepatah kata ia berbalik dan melangkah pelan untuk meninggalkan suaminya.

Jaejoong melewati Changmin saat berjalan menuju tangga. "Kau benar Changmin-ssi... Yunho memang bodoh."

Lelaki itu tidak diberikan kesempatan menjawab karena Jaejoong sudah menghilang.

Jaejoong mulai berlari secepat kilat saat sampai ruangan perwira, terus berlari sampai ke belokan ujung. Tempat kabin Heechul berada.

Walau badannya besar dan usianya sudah tidak muda lagi, rupanya Siwon masih bisa bergerak lues bila situasi menuntut, dan ia sampai didepan kabin Heechul bersamaan dengan Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ssi, kuharap untuk saat ini kau tidak mengganggu Heechul dulu." Kata Siwon dari belakang .

Jaejoong tidak mendengar lelaki itu datang dan terkesiap keras saat berbalik. "Kau membuatku kaget." Katanya. "Kau tidak boleh menyelinap seperti itu lagi, tuan. Siapa namamu?"

"Siwon."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu. Sedangkan soal bibiku, aku hanya ingin menengok keadaannya sebentar."

"Aku bertugas merawat bibimu. Ia sedang tidak bisa menerima pengunjung hari ini."

"Bibi Heechul tidak benar-benar sakit bukan? Aku melihat memarnya, tapi kupikir..."

"Dia akan sembuh. Heechul harus banya beristirahat. Tulang rusuknya retak.."

"Oh Tuhan, aku tidak tahu."

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis." Pinta Siwon. Mata Jaejoong sudah nampak berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya jika Jaejoong menangis dihadapannya.

"Terima kasih kau sudah merawat bibi heechul. Dia wanita yang baik hati, ia sudah menderita dan semuanya gara-gara aku." Ia meremas tangan Siwon membuat lelaki itu kaget dan tersenyum. Kemudian Jaejoong mambungkuk hormat padanya, dan mengatakan betapa senang Siwon adalah salah satu pegawainya. Lalu melangkah menuju kabinnya.

Jaejoong terus memikirkan Heechul sampai ia membuka pintu kabinnya. Begitu ia melihat ruangan besar kamarnya, masalah Yunho kembali menjadi proritas utamanya. Jaejoong tak berani membuang-buang waktu lagi. Ditutupnya pintu, memasang selotnya. Lalu menyeret peti yang berisi pakaiannya yang berat ke pintu kabin, memaksa punggungnya bekerja keras. Ia bergegas menghampiri meja, terpikir untuk menaruh perabot itu untuk mengganjal pintu bersama peti itu. Memperkuat benteng pertahanannya. Tapi tak peduli seberapa kuat Jaejoong mendorong, ia tetap tak bisa menggerakan meja itu, ternyata kaki mejanya terpaku ke lantai.

"Buat apa orang memaku kaki meja kelantai?" gumamnya sendiri.

Jaejoong juga berusaha memindahkan meja tulis, tapi ternyata meja itu juga terpaku. Untung saja kursinya bisa dipindah-pindahkan. Jaejoong mundur beberapa langkah untuk mengamati hasil kerjanya. Ia mengusap-usap punggung bawahnya berusaha menghilangkan sengatan nyerinya. Ia tahu mengganjal pintu hanyalah usaha sementara, tapi ia tetap merasa sangat cerdas. Seketika ia tersadar dengan sikap kekanak-kanakannya. Sikapnya memang tidak dewasa, tapi begitu juga Yunho. Jika laki-laki itu tidak mau bersikap rasional, kenapa Jaejoong harus bersikap logis? Mungkin saat malam tiba suami Viking-nya akan menyadari bahwa permintaannya memang berdasar. Dan jika lelaki itu tetap tidak mau, Jaejoong akan bertekad tetap tinggal didalam kabin sampai Yunho menyerah. Jika ia harus mati kelaparan, ya sudah.

"Aku lebih suka yang sebaliknya."

Jaejoong terlonjak kaget, kemudian seketika ia berbalik dan mendapati Yunho bersandar santai di tepi meja tulis, tersenyum padanya.

Yunho tidak menunggu pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Jaejoong, tapi hanya menunjuk pada pintu penyekat dilangit-langit. "Aku biasanya masuk dari atas." Bisiknya lembut. "Lebih cepat."

**:::::::**

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continue<strong>_

Anyeoong Reader-ssi... Mian nee sebelumnya... sebenarnya saya mau lanjutin,, tapi chapter ini udah panjaaaaaang bangeeeeeet m(_)m

Sengaja membuat agar Jaemma bisa mengenal seluk-beluk tempat tinggal barunya, biar alurnya gak terasa Nge-Jleb banget cepetnya.. baru satu hari kenal sama si Vikingnya,, langsung main NC-an aja hehehe~(walaupun saya juga pengennya cepet-cepet)... ( ื▿ ืʃƪ) semua butuh penyesuaian dan penjelasan #Ceilah (‾▿‾")

Untuk reader ada yang bingung atau lupa siapa itu **PAGAN**. (sudah dijelasin dichapter2) dia itu nama samaran Yunho saat jadi Bajak laut tersohor(Tapi udah insyaf) dan Jaejoong yang polos bin unyu dan keras kepala gak tahu kalau suaminya ternyata Penjahat yang dia gak suka **(****︶****ω****︶****)**

Dan untuk reader yang sangat menantikan Yunjae NC... ada dichapter depan... YEAAHH~

Sooooo...plisss tinggalkan Review kalian jika ingin Ff ini berlanjut dan Update cepet xD saya tipe orang yang malas mengetik dan Komen Chingu semua menambah semangat. **(~****)~**

**See you in next chapter~**

**Bye-bye ~ **

**Chu~ **


End file.
